Wishes
by KelseyXDD
Summary: Bella is the new rebel in Forks High. When popular jock Edward wants to know her better, Bella tries to keep her distance. What happens when Edward sweeps her off her feet? Can Bella keep away any longer? ExB. Rated T. All human.
1. Strong

**1. Strong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's chars. Only this plot.**

**BPOV**

I had finally moved out from Phoenix, and back with my dad. I really didn't like Phoenix. Not one bit. I was glad to be getting back to Forks, back to my dad, back to Jacob. Everything would be peacful again, and maybe people won't hate me too much at school. Not that I'm wishing, but I hope no one tries to introduce themselves to me, that just tells me that they would want to talk to me more and more and I would be getting non-stop phone calls at home.

I had arrived at my dad's house just a half hour ago, and I was happy. My mom told me to stay with her in Phoenix, but I didn't want to. No one liked me, I had no friends and I had nothing to do. What's the point on doing something if you don't have friends to be there with you?

I had gathered my stuff, and put them into my closet and dresser. My room hadn't changed, except for the cradle that used to be where my new bed was. Oh well, I'm too big for a cradle anyway. If I even sat on it, it would crumble down and smash into little pieces. Ha.

It was a Sunday morning (Well, right before lunch) and I had just finished put everything away. I went downstairs and found my dad watching E.S.P.N. He has changed alot since I went to live with mom. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, kiddo."

"What's up?" even though I knew what the hell he was doing, it's still good question because I wanted dad to know that I was concerned, but not blind.

"Watching T.V."

I stood there, nodded and watched him gaze at the television screen. It's actually funny thing to see, because Charlie looks so amazed about what's happening, it looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his socket. "I'm gonna take a walk," I told him. I actually wanted to take one, to remember Forks. To look around and maybe see a couple of old friends. Jacob, for example. Him, and all of his other buddies that I loved alot.

He nodded, "Sure. Go ahead."

I turned around, headed straight for the door and grabbed my skateboard. Yes, I road a skateboard. It was fun. At least, after I learned how to keep my balance. I went out the front door, and closed it behind me. I remembered where Jacob lived, and it would take long to go with a skateboard, but I'll survive.

I jumped onto my skateboard, and started pulling myself forward, with one foot on the ground, pushing me forward as the skateboard gliding against the cement. I pulled my iPod out of my jean pocket and brought the earphones to my ears. I always carried my iPod with me, everywhere. Who didn't? Music was something I utterly loved and no one could say anything about it. No you, not dad, no God and not the pizzaman (I was actually good friends with the pizzaman back in Phoenix.)

I played _321_ from Hedley and put the volume on full blast. It pounded in my ears, which I liked. When I finally got to Jacob's house, I knocked on the door twice and awaited for someone to come.

But no one did. I guess no one was home.

Oh well, I think Jake comes to my shool, so it's fine. I get to see him tomorrow. At least I have him and his friends to depend on tomorrow. I won't be completely lost once I enter school territory. I skated back to into the direction of my house, hoping I might bump into Jacob as I skate by.

--

Crap, it's Monday. My first day at _Forks High School_. Shudder. I was not fond of school. Not now, not before, not ever. School never really interests me, and now it was putting more stress on my back. Thinking about how all the kids are going to stare at the new girl.

Breathe, Bella. Breathe. You have Jake and his friends. No problem, nothing to fear. I don't want to bring too much attention to myself, so I'll dress so plainly that I'll even blend in with anyone. I took a shower, and got dressed in a black T-shirt that had a design that looked like blood squirted all over it. I wore baggy capris, and my black Converse All Stars, the ones with the skulls on the side. Let's see what kids at school have to say about that.

I straightened my hair, and put on my thin black hat. No, not a baseball cap. I'm talking about a hat you wear during the winter. I put on a think bracelet and put on some eye-liner.

Maybe a bit too much eye-liner. . .

Oh, well. I'll just freak out some kids some more. I like doing that. Freaking out other teenagers is just too funny, the look on their faces is priceless. Maybe that's why people didn't like me back in Phoenix. I went downstairs and ate cereal.

"You excited?" Charlie asked, sitting across from me.

"Yeah," I lied. I wasn't that excited. There was nothing to be excited about. It's just going to a new school, where most of the majority of the school is gonna hate you.

"You all ready?" Geez, can we stop with the twenty questions?!

"Yes," I replied, with an annoyed voice.

"Just checking."

I put my dishes in the sink, and grabbed my school bag. "See you dad!" I picked up my skateboard and opened the front door.

"See you, Bells!" he called out. I closed the door and sighed. Time for high school. I threw my backpack onto my bag and hoped onto my skateboard. How else was I going to get to school? I didn't have a car, which sucked, 'cause I wanted one. But, I guess my skateboard is going to be my transportation.

For now.

I pulled my earphones from my iPod into my ears and played on _By Myself_ by Linkin Park. I loved how the sound of the drums and guitars just slam in my ears. It actually calms me down when I try to stop thinking about stuff. You know, like it's blocking out my thoughts. And right now, I needed to block out my thoughts.

I got to school, in one peace. Thank God. When I got there, I noticed that the kids there are just like the kids from Phoenix, all stuck up. I turned off my iPod, and skated through the parking lot and picked up to walk up the stairs. I started to hear insane bass coming from behind me, in the parking lot. I turned around, since that was just _awful_ music.

I noticed a couple of people in this silver Volvo, the windows rolled down and the music blasting. Which song was that, anyway? Oh yeah, it was _Sexy Can I_. Kids in Phoenix always played it all the time, so I knew it by heart. But it was just an awful song. Ugh.

No wonder, it was a jock driving the damn car. Show offf. I turned around and went into the school. It was so different than the school in Phoenix. I went to the secretary, told her my name and that I was new and she gave me my schedual and my locker number. I told her thank you, and walked off to where my locker was. Thankfully, without difficulty, I found my locker.

I tried the combination, as it opened up. Damn, it was so _empty. _I need to hang up some posters in there. And stat.

And look who just came to brighten up my fridging day. That dude in the ugly Volvo (Pft, I'd buy myself a Lamborghini) came up beside me. Apparently, his locker was right beside mine. I hope he doesn't talk to me, it'd be so freaking awkrawd and weird. He wasn't that bad-looking, though. He had bronze hair, that was reallu spiky, and he had these really adorable Emerald eyes. I'm sure he gets girls whenever he wants, who would reject to him? Except for me, of course. I wasn't really into dating jock types. I took some of my things out of my bag and stuffed them into my locker. To my success, I already brought posters with me. And tape. Couldn't do it without tape.

I posters of Green Day, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Hedley and One Republic. I had time till class, I think about five to ten minutes. Good enough for me. I pulled out those posters and started sticking them all over my locker. I sighed, now this was _my_ locker. "You're new here, right?" I heard a voice from the left of me. I turned to the left and noticed that Volvo dude talking to me.

Today was going to be a fun day. "No," I said simply. "Geez, if you could remember your classmates," I muttered under my breath, but I made sure he heard.

"Sorry," but he didn't sound sorry. "You just don't look familiar."

I was about to reply with a comeback but I was distracted when I noticed someone open their locker to the right of me. I looked to see who it was, and to my luck, it was Jared. "Jared?!"

He turned his head to me. A smile broke into face. "Bells!" I gave him a hug, but wow he was huge. Not huge, as in fat, I mean huge as in strong and husky. And tall . . . So damn tall. Why is everyone so freaking taller than me?! "Bells, you came!"

"'Course I did! So, what's up?" I asked him. He just lightened up my day, but it would be even brighter if I saw Jake.

"Nothing much. You liking Forks High?"

"Not so bad," I replied. "Where are the others?"

"Jake's been looking for you, everywhere! The others are probably at their lockers by now, but Jake is so excited to see you, Bells. I'm happy to see you, too."

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, Jared. Jake's looking for me? I don't think I have time to search for him." I was disappointed that I couldn't go and find Jacob, since class is in just a couple of minutes and I'd get lost easily and be late for class. "So, how's things with Kim?"

I remember Kim, she was a nice girl. I liked her alot, actually. "Going great, thanks for asking Bells!" Geez, Jared is so excited that I'm here. I'm excited to see him too, but he is so _hyper_. "I guess we have homeroom together."

"What do you have next?"

"Math."

"Ah, I have English."

I heard the bell rang, and I rushed into my bag to grab some books. "Hey, Bells. Do you want to eat lunch with us, today?" I heard Jared ask me. I turned to face him, and gave him a smile.

"'Course I will. I wouldn't miss seeing all of you." I grabbed all my books and went into my classroom. I had no idea where to sit, so I walked up to the teacher and pocked his shoulder, "Sir, where do I sit? I'm a new student."

The teacher looked up to me. "Ah, yes. You may sit at the back," he gradually waved to the back. I looked to where the desk was. I always get stuck in the back. Oh, well. I walked towards the back and took my proper seat. Some students were looking at me, but more like glaring. I shot them a look.

"What?!" I snapped and they turned away, and looked at the front of the class. I may be a new student, but hell I don't need this much attention! I just want to be left alone with my friends, is it too much to ask?!

Someone tapped my shoulder. Apparently, it is too much to ask. "What?" I asked, whipping my head to my right. It was the Volvo Dude. What the hell does he want now?! Does he want to tell me that my shirt is a fashion statement?! Because it looks like real blood squirted all over like I slashed someone with a knife?

"I knew you weren't an old student," he said, glad that he was right.

"I'm glad you figured it out," I said with an annoyed expression. "What's it to you? You gonna T.P. my house?"

"No," he said like I was crazy. If it was your birthday, or you were new, the kids in Phoenix would do whatever to prank you. So I had to avoid my birthday every single freaking year.

I don't even know how the hell this guy came beside me during class. He didn't even sit beside me. What, does he want my iPod? If he does, then I'll just have to fight for it. Nobody touches my iPod! Never. I went back to doing my work, ignoring the Volvo Dude beside me. Him and his ugly football jersey. Don't get me wrong, sports are awsome, just jocks really tick me off.

I swear, this guy won't stop staring at me with his Emerald eyes. He just kept staring and staring. I finally wanted to stop it, so I pulled out my phone and handed it to him. He rose his eyebrow, looking at my phone. Yeah, I know it's a hot color. "Take a picture, and then I'll print it and mail it you and then you can hang it up in your room and stare at it forever."

He pushed my phone back to me. "Sorry."

I took my phone back and shoved it back into my pocket. Sixty minutes later, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, and now it was time for English.

I took off out of the classroom, and looked at my schedual to see where my next class was. I read it and headed off into that direction. When I arrived, I noticed only a few kids were in class. A few kids that _I_ knew.

Volvo Dude caught my sight, sitting in the middle of class. I also saw Embry and Paul. "Guys!" I called to them. They looked up, and their expressions were something I couldn't explain.

They stood up and came running to me. "Bella!" they yelled. Embry came to me first and pulled me into this ginormous hug. "It's so good to see you!" he put me down, and of course, it was Paul's turn to give me a hug.

"Paul, Embry! I haven't seen you guys in forever," I said to them. I noticed Volvo Dude watching us. I feel like taking my shoe off and whipping it at him. Not like it'll hurt him. "Ma'am, is there anywhere I am assigned to sit at? I'm new here," I told the teacher as I walked up to her desk. She told me to go to the desk that was right beside Embry and Paul. Lucky day.

"Bells, man, how've you been?" Paul asked as we all took our seats.

"I've been great, actually. But I'd rather be here than in Phoenix," I leaned forward to him. "Trust me," and then I leaned back. "Those kids in Phoenix are just nutjobs. I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Sorry you had to suffer, Bells."

"It's okay. I'm home, now."

Class begun, and it was utterly boring. Boring, boring, boring, _boring_, BORING. See, this is why I hate school. I start yelling "boring" in my head. Unless someone dares me to scream it out loud.

So, I basically have to write a story as an assignement for English. First homework I got for my firtst day, but writing stories was easy.

--

When lunch rolled around, Jared led me into the cafeteria, where I was bombarded by Jacob. I was just as happy as he was. We sat down at a table near the back, and started to talk. "So, how was your day so far, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Some guy keeps bothering me," I said, referring to Volvo Dude. Then again, they didn't know who Volvo Dude was. I didn't even know what Volvo Dude's name was, and I didn't even like him.

"Who?"

"Some guy who drives a Volvo."

"Many kids drive a Volvo, Bella."

"Fine. The jock with the bronze hair and the green eyes. The one in our History class, remember Jared?" I turned to Jared, waiting to see if he remembered Volvo Dude.

He didn't even need to think to know who it was. "Oh, you mean Edward Cullen?" Was that his name? Edward Cullen?

"Uh, I guess."

"Please stay away from him, Bells," Jacob warned me. I thought he was joking, 'cause he knows I could take care of myself, but right now I could tell he was dead serious.

"Why?"

"Because," that wasn't an answer. "Unless you want to lose your virginity when you're seventeen, you stay away from him." So, Volvo Dude was that type of guy? Or should I say, _Edward_? It felt so awkrawd calling him by his name.

I think I'll stick to Volvo Dude, for now.

So, Volvo Dude was the type of guy who went around picking up chicks, getting into their pants and then dumping them later? This is going to be fun. Much, much fun. I turned to see where he was. Maybe he was making out in the locker rooms.

Nope. He sat at a table with four other people. One was large and muscalar, and had dark brown curly hair. Across from him was a girl with curly blood hair, but her back was faced to me, so I couldn't see her exact features. Beside her, also facing their back to me, was a guy with blonde hair. I could see the person who was sitting across from him - it was a pixie-like girl, with spiky black hair and quite short. Well, compared to the big guy. I wonder if they were his family or just really close friends.

But it didn't matter who they were.

All that mattered was that I wasn't going to let Volvo - _Edward_ get to me with his charms.

--

Throughout lunch, I spent it with Jacob and our friends. I was happy that I had them by my side, but people were staring at me. Again. If they were going to stare at me till the bell rings, I'm gonna start charging money. I swear, it's like I'm a runaway model, except that I don't have the curves, or the face, or the right posture. Screw the model stuff! I just want people to stop staring.

"So, what do you have next, Bells?" Jacob asked me as we walked down the hall of the school. I turned my head, looking up to him. Damn, he was tall.

"Biology, yuk," I made a disgusted face and Jacob laughed.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll have gym with Embry later."

"Thank God for Embry!"

"Yeah, we all love Embry."

"Yes, we do," of course we all love Embry. Who the freak doesn't? Embry is the nicest, funniest and most oblvious guy I've ever met! (Second to Mike Newton. I met that guy during English, and not too fond of him either) "Jake, I don't have a car yet, so I was wondering if you could give me a ride after school?"

I really didn't want to go home using my skateboard. My foot would fall off, and I bet some hungry racoons would come and eat it. Ew. Mental images are popping into my head! Oh God! Oh-disgusting!

"Yeah, sure, Bells. Anything for you," he grinned warmly to me. I loved that grin. It was a special grin that he did especially for me. No, not romantically, just out of making me happy and making all my problems go away. That was Jacob's specialty. That's what I love about the big guy.

Suddenly, the bell rang and it was time for class. I said my goodbyes to Jake and the others and went to grab my books for Biology. It wasn't really that hard to find where my Biology classroom was, but the only hard thing was ignoring people staring at me. I just continued walking until I finally came across my Biology class.

I walked in, and noticed that some kids were already inside. But the class wasn't full, so I'm guessing that I'm not late. "Uh, hi . . . Sir. I'm Isabella Swan," I hate using my real name. It sounded like I was an old woman. That's why I like keeping it short. "I'm new here."

"Ah, yes. Isabella," stop calling me that.

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Alright, yes. Bella," he scanned the classroom, to try and find a seat open for me. "Right over there," he pointed out this empty table. Good, I was by myself. I walked over to the table and set my books down on it. I gladually took my seat, and sat there quietly.

Some kids started to pile up in class, and I hoped none of them came to the seat beside me. I watched the kids get into classroom, until I saw Volvo Dude come into class. This dude is seriously following me around, everywhere.

I'm gonna start charging him money for that.

I'm gonna start charging _everyone_ money now. No more freebies.

Oh snap, he's coming towards me. Why the hell is he doing that?! I want him to go away. He's like an attracted puppy that never wants to leave the person they just met.

And guess what?! He took the seat _beside_ me. Ugh, he had to ruin the rest of my day. It was going . . . okay, so it wasn't going that good, but he made it even worse. I really didn't like this guy, and yet he appeared everywhere I went. I want to listen to Jacob, and stay away from this guy as much as possible. I trust Jacob, but I don't trust this guy.

Can't this day just end?


	2. Dare

**2. Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's chars. Just this story plot.**

**BPOV**

I sat there beside him, not saying a word. I didn't even try to look at him too much. I didn't even look at him, period. I just stared straight ahead, and listened to the teacher or I would just lay my head against the desk and make sure I can't see him.

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to talk to him. Jacob told me what kind of guy Edward is. And I hate those type of guys.

It happened to me once. Not going to happen again.

I noticed that the teacher assigned us silent work, so I quickly finished it all since I had done this in Phoenix and sat there quietly, doodling on a blank loose leaf papar. I did whatever type of drawing came to mind. A girl, a boy. . . .

Love.

Something I didn't have. I came so close to having it once, but people like Volvo Dude ruin it all. I gave out a heavy sigh as I doodled. I rose an eyebrow when I noticed a small squared paper fall right on my doodling paper. It looks like someone was sending me a note. I opened it up, curious to see if someone was sending me a death note or something to annoy me about my first day.

_Hey there. Name's Edward. What's yours? _

Well, lookie here. Mr.Jockity Jock Jock wants to talk to me, through notes. Does he not see that I do not want any attention from him?! I'll just reply to him, so he could be a happy little boy. I have to say, he is the only person who hasn't really said anything mean about me being new here. Then again, who knows if he could be _thinking_ it.

I sighed and started to write.

**Bella. And don't even dare call me 'Isabella' or I will knock your teeth off. And, why are you trying to talk to me? Through notes? Why, is it because you wonna plow me?** Let me see him answer to that. I gently put it on his side of the desk, and watched him open it.

He's expression was priceless. I smiled and looked to the black board, as I heard his pencil scrape across the paper. I then heard it ruffle and being gently planted on my side of the table. I looked down and opened it.

_Why the hell would you think that? Who told you this? _

I smiled. **I have my sources. I'm sure you do, too. And I bet you plow them, too. BTW, nice Calvin Kleins. **I passed it to him, as he read it and immediatly pulled up his pants. I laughed silently.

_Thank you, Skull Princess. _Skull Princess? Crap, 'Skull Princess' was what was written on the back of MY underwear! I quickly pulled up my capris, and felt myself blush.

**Whoops.**

I saw him chuckle. Great, I'm not even having sex with him and he still get's to see my underwear. Nice going, Bells. You really know how to make them all drool. _Let's just drop the plowing thing, okay?_

**So it's true?**

_I won't tell you it's false. _

**You sick man. **

_Where'd you move from? _

**Phoenix. Alot of pretty ladies there. . .**

_I thought I wrote that we drop it! _

**Okay, okay. Fine. What do you want to know about me anyway?**

_I don't know. You seem like an interesting person. . ._

**You mean in bed?**

_Can we just drop the bed talk!?_

**Okay, okay :P I promise, no more. **This is too much fun. I wonder how long I could keep this up.

_What class do you have next? _

**Gym. **

_Me too. _Hoorah. Oh, wait. That wasn't the last of his note. _Maybe I could walk you there. _Pft, no thanks.

**No, that's okay. I can go by myself. **

_So, what type of things you into? _

**Music. Staying alive.**

_What type of music? _

**Punk and rock. Anytype of punk and rock. Oh, and metal. **

_Hard core, girl. Eh?_

**You could say that again. How about you? What do YOU like? Other then woman and a bed. **

_Music also. And football. _

**No shit, football. What type of music? If you are asking questions to me, then I'll ask you the same ones. **

_I don't know. I guess anything R&B, Pop, some rap. . ._

**Lovely. **I hadn't noticed, but I was having a full conversation with this guy on paper. When Jake told me to stay away from him! Ugh!

But he wasn't doing anything to harm me. He was just asking me things that I like. I didn't pass him back the note, so I continued to write. **So, you another John Tucker? **

_Maybe. Maybe not._

Again, I didn't notice, but we were writing and passing notes throughout the whole entire class time. I couldn't reply to him because the bell rang. Damn, now I have gym with him. I got up from the chair and took my books as I walked out of class.

"See you in gym," Edward's voice was heard from right beside me. I turned to him as he smiled crookedly to me, winked and walked away. Oh my God. Did he just dazzle me?! That ass!

Now he is really pissing me off. I'm trying my best to stay away from him, when he's trying to come even closer to me. I don't want to know him, and yet he wants to know me inside-out. I walked to the girl's locker room and changed into the gym clothes that the secretary had given me. I have no idea why the secretary did, when the gym teacher is supposed to, but whatever.

I got dressed and went into gym. I remember Jake told me that I had gym with Embry, so I scanned the gym to see if I could find him. Luckily, I did. "Embry!" I called to him, waving my arm in the air. He noticed me, smiled widely, and waved back.

He came running to me, "Hey, Bells."

"Hey. So, you know what we are doing in gym today?"

"Yeah, gymnastics."

"Ugh," I was good in gymnastics, but I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to show off or anything, and I didn't want anyone to hate me because I was better at it then them. "Lovely," I said sarcastically.

"Alright everybody!" the coach called out. We all fell silent. "Today we will be doing gymnastics. You will be seperated into groups, and your group will be going to different stations for at least fifteen to twenty minutes. The groups are in five. First group-"

Greaat. We are in groups. I hope I get paired with Embry. I didn't want to be with anyone else. It would be torture. The coach continued with naming the groups. "Group Five: Embry, Alice, Isabella, Emmett and Edward."

Oh God. I was with Embry, thank God, but I was with Volvo Dude, too. I had no idea who was Alice or Emmett, though. I really didn't care. I just wanted to finish this thing, and fast. "Hii!! I'm Alice!" a squeaky voice spoke from behind me. I turned to find myself looking down to a short, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair.

I smiled, but it was half fake. She did seem to set off my Weird Scale. "Bella," I replied.

"Emmett," a husky voice spoke from beside me. I turned to looking up to a large muscalar guy standing before me.

Wait, these were the people sitting with Edward at the lunch. Were they best friends or something? "Nice you meeting you," I replied. I turned to Embry and slowly walked to his side. "How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

He grinned widely. "You're on."

"Ooohh! May I play, also?" that Alice girl said. The more the merier, actually.

"Sure!"

"Hey, can I join in too? It's one of my favorite games," the Emmett guy said. Having more people for Truth or Dare is always fun. So, what the hell? Let them join.

"Of course!"

Alice turned her head to Edward, "Edward?"

"No, thanks," he shook his head.

"Okay."

"I'm starting!" Embry said, with eagerness. "Okay, Bells: truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dare."

He thought for a moment, and then went searching into his pant pocket. "Okay, I dare you to eat this gum wrapper. If you could eat Stride gum with the wrapper, then why not without the wrapper?" he took off the wrapper, ate the gum and passed me the gum wrapper.

"Alright," without hesitating, I took the gum wrapper and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth. It tasted like mint and lemonade. . .

I chewed it slowly, as the crunching of the paper was heard throughout the gym. "You are sick," Alice said, laughing. I smiled at her, and just chewed on the wrapper. When I was nearly done, someone had tapped their finger on my shoulder.

I turned around, still chewing, noticing two blond girls in front of me. I hadn't met them before, but judging how they look, I honestly didn't want to meet them. "Are you the new girl?" one of them asked.

I nodded, "Yeah." I had fully chewed the wrapper now, and I can taste the after-taste of it on my tongue. Disgusting. "Why?"

"Is it true you went to Juvy, and you were part of a gang fight?" who the fuck told them that?!

Embry was about answer, but I put my hand up, telling him to shut up. I then looked at the two girls. "Yeah," I said as I watched their jaw drop. "All of it is true. The gang fight was something else though."

"You serious?!" they are really eating this up, aren't they? God, how many people can you fool here? It's too much fun. I looked at Alice, Emmett, and Edward. They were also shocked about what I had said.

Why not have more fun?

"Ohh, yeah," I told them, with a convincing voice. "What happened was, this gang thought they could mess with us since we were good many things. They had bet twenty grand on us, and yet we won. They got pissed, and came after us. So, we fought back. It was a blood bath."

"Did _you_ kill someone?!"

"Me?" I thought for a moment. "I came close to. His throat was this much-" I made a length of space between my thumb and my finger, indicating how much space the throat had. "- close to coming into contact with my blade. But, it's okay. I slashed his arm." Now, the girls were looking at me wide-eyed.

"What did you go to Juvy for?"

Ha. These people literally believe me. "Juvy? I went there for setting the library on fire."

"And they sent you _here_?!"

"Yup," they looked at me with worried eyes. Like I was going to set this school on fire next. They turned around quickly and ran slowly away. I turned to the others, who looked at me with shocked faces while I just smiled at them. "My turn. Alice: truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to slap Embry's ass." Her eyes went into shock, and her mouth dropped open when she heard me speak those words. I smiled back at her. Embry wasn't too fond of this dare, either. "It was a dare."

"But I have a boyfriend . . ."

"If you don't do the dare, you are out of the game."

She sighed. "Okay, whatever." She walked up behind Embry, closed her eyes and face the other direction. Emmett and I laughed like hell, and Embry just stood there, and blushed.

I heard a _slap_. That's when I bursted into laugh, louder than before. Emmett's laugh roared throughout the gym. Alice just looked annoyed and walked around from Embry. I saw Edward laugh slightly, also. Alice then turned her face to me, "Fine. It's my turn. Bella: truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Fine," she smiled wickedly. "I dare you to stand on the balance beam, sing the full song of _Love In This Club_ and dance to it, too." I guess pay-back is glorious, isn't it? Well, she got me. I wouldn't do something like that. I hated dancing, I hated singing and I hated the song _Love In This Club._ "If you want to stay in the game, you have to do the dare."

I noticed the guys trying to hold in their laughter. But of course, they failed. I growled, "Fine."

"In front of _everybody_," Alice reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I walked towards the balance beam, and pulled myself onto it. As I slowly balanced myself, Alice spoke.

"Everybody!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Bella has something to show you all." I watched her walk towards the stereo that the gym had, and she stuck in a CD. It then started to play the music to _Love In This Club._ I looked around, and _everybody_ was watching. I shivered. Might as well get it done with.

The music played, and started to move my body to the beat. Which was embarressing. I noticed that the song she put in had the people singing also, so I just had to sing with the singers on thr CD, too. Oh, well. It would make my voice sound less horrible.

I took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"_Gotta do it for the ladies  
And I gotta keep it hood  
Where we at Polo .. .ay." _ God, how I am loathing every single moment of this.

"_I see you Ryan  
You was right  
But we just gettin started._" I heard some people giggle, but I don't think they know that this is for a dare. How I hate this so much. "_You see you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right  
Well come here baby and let mommy show you what it feel like  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on  
And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long._"

Now I heard Embry laughing. His laugh was the easiest to tell, well, to tell it was him. I continued. "_Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side  
And I think that shorty I've got a thing for you  
Doin' it on purpose winding and workin' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me boy._" I had changed the lyrics around, because it would have been soo weird if I sang the exact lyrics. It would seem to people that I was a lesbo.

"I wanna make **love in this club**  
_make __**love in this club**__, in this club, in this club_  
I wanna make **love in this club**  
_in this club, in this club, in this club_."

Okay, now the laughs we getting out of hand. I decided to spice things up. I then did a handspring on the balance beam, and then stood up straight. Perfectly fine. I heard some gasps, but I ignored.

"I wanna make **love **_**in this club**__ in this club, in this club_  
I wanna make **love **_**in this club**__ in this club, in this club_  
I wanna make **love **_**in this club**__ in this club, in this club_  
I wanna make **love **_**in this club**__ in this club, in this club._"

That's when the teacher stopped me. She turned off the music, and looked straight at me. "Bella! Please, control your hormones! Off the balance beam, and back to your station!"

I got off the balance beam quickly, and walked rapidtly towards the others. I felt myself blush horribly. They laughed slightly and smiled at me. I made my expression look dead serious when I said this, "What esle you got?"


	3. Heart Sunk

**3.Heart Sunk.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight or it's chars. Just this damn plot.**

**BPOV**

After numerous times of playing _Truth or Dare_, we finally came to an end when class had ended. It was a good game. Alice had dared Embry to ask Jessica (Ha, I finally figured out the blond girl's name) out on a date, but it would be a fake date. She literally said yes, and Embry came back yelling about what he was going to do because he didn't even like Jessica.

We told him not to go, but he kept saying that it wouldn't be nice. Alice seemed like a very nice girl, so I agreed on hanging out with her again tomorrow. She's gonna introduce me to her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's twin (Who was also her best friend.)

But what shocked me was that Edward, Alice and Emmett were triplets. Yes, triplets. I couldn't believe it either.

Emmett was a nice guy. He was more than a nice guy, he was an incredible guy. He was so funny, I was ready to wet my pants. I swear, I was and it would have been a total embarressment if I did.

Alice kept telling me, "Did you know we have Homecoming on Saturday?! Aren't you excited?! You're coming, right?! Of course you're coming! And I'm gonna help you buy a dress, and oh my God! we are going to have a splendid time together!" I'm sure I hadn't heard the word _splendid_ since before Gran died.

I told Alice I was going to think about the dance, since I didn't really enjoy them. Then again, I didn't have friends to enjoy them with. Since I have friends now, I might just consider it. But I'm still not sure. I don't even know if Charlie will allow it.

I walked out of school, and looked around for Jacob. I saw him in the distance, waving his strong arm to me. I waved back and walked into that direction.

I finally got to his car; it was an old looking car. I bet Jake made it himself from scratch. "You ready to go, Bells?" he asked me, holding the driver side door open for himself.

I smiled, and nodded. "Yup." I slipped into the backseat, since I noticed that there was some girl sitting in the passenger sit. I stuck my head to the front of the car, right inbetween both of their heads. Then I pointed my finger to the girl, "Who's this?"

The girl that was sitting in the passenger seat, turned to me and smiled. She was really pretty. She had dark skin tone, tan-like. She had straight black hair, and glossy pink lips. "Bells, meet my girlfriend, Maia."

I slapped Jacob's arm. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?! Huh!? Congrats! Moron, you should have told me," I complained, resting back into the seat.

Jacob chuckled, "Sorry, Bells."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Need a ride for tomorrow morning?"

"I can handle it," I replied.

"Alright."

Maia turned to face, and she smiled warmly. "You going to dance on Saturday?"

I hesitated for a moment, not knowing my answered. "I don't know. . ."

"You should come!"

I was surprised that Maia had accepted me so quickly. I was thinking that she was jealous of Jake and me, since him and me are really close. As friends, though. "I don't know. I have a week to decide, so I'll think about it."

Suddenly, the car stopped and I had noticed that we were parked in the drive way of my house. "You're home, Bells." Jacob told me, grinning.

"Thanks, again, Jake."

"No problem, Bells."

I grinned back at him, and got out of the car. I swung my back onto my back, and held my skateboard in my arms. I closed the door and waved to Jake and Maia. They waved back and I walked towards the front door. Jake pulled out of the drive way, waved once more and then drove off.

I opened the front door, and walked in. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I was home by myself. This had been my first day in Forks High School. And my first impression:

It sucked.

Sure, I met new people, but alot of them were assholes. I met Mike Newton, who was _okay_. Not someone I would want to hang out with everyday. I met Eric Yorkie, complete nerd, but he was really nice. I met Edward Cullen, jock of the school, which I do hate. I met his twins Alice and Emmett. Now, they were uneblievably nice.

How are Emmett and Alice so nice, and Edward so - annoying? Did they drop Edward on his head when he was a baby, or something?

Right now, it didn't matter. I could go in the backyard, and play my guitar. While in Phoenix, I took a music program, since I didn't have any friends, might as well pass my time. So I learned how to play the electric guitar, and the drums. I had bought my own electri guitar with my birthday money. It was electric blue, with yellow lightning bolts on it. It was a wicked guitar.

What's good about where I live, we basically have no neighbors. Only down the street, but that's it. So, no one would hear me playing. Yet again, if they do, they will be able to see me because Charlie still hasn't put up a fence yet, and it's bugging me.

I haven't started with making my own songs, I've just been practicing different songs like _Dirty Little Secret_ and _Sink or Swim_, just until I have an idea on what type of music I can make myself. I ran up to the stairs, and walked into my room. Where did I put my guitar? Oh, yeah, in the closet.

I opened the closet to find my electric blue guitar leaning against it stand. I grabbed it. Now I only have to find my amps. God, where did Charlie put them? I hate it when people do that; take my stuff, put them somewhere, and then forget to tell me where they put them.

I searched deeper into my closet. And they were there, sitting inside my closet, at the corner. Obviously I wouldn't be able to find it. Who put it there? Oh well, I'll find out later. I grabbed my amps and went downstairs and out the back door. I set my amps on the grass, and plugged in my guitar. I held it properly in my hands, and tested it first. I pulled some strings, and I got a loud vibration. Yup, it works.

Which song to play?

I'll play _She's So Sorry_ from Hedley. I always liked that song, and playing it was fun. I got the beat started in my head, and then started pulling the strings on the guitar. The sounds out exactly the way I wanted it to come out. I continued to play, getting the sound perfectly right as I sang to the lyrics in my head.

This is a good time to think about things. Things that happened today.

Things that might be in the future.

**EPOV.**

School ended, and I was headed to my car. Alice and Jasper followed behind me since Emmett and Rosalie road by themselves. Alice kept hoping, so happy and full of life. I didn't get why. . .

We all climbed into my car, Jasper in the passenger seat, and Alice in the back seat. I brought the engine to life, and pulled out of the parking lot. My eyes widened when I noticed the new girl - Bella - get into Jacob Black's car. She was so beautiful, especially with the wind blowing part of her hair that was not covered by her hat. And yet, she completely hated me. She was the only girl in Forks High that hated me. The rest begged to go out with me.

And yet, she was so actracting, so normal, so Bella.

"Oooh! Turn the volume up, Edward! I love this song!" Alice squealed in the back seat, interrupting my thoughts. So she would stop squealing, I turned up the volume. I recognized this song from the iPod commercial, it was so jumpy and to Alice 'it makes you wonna dance.' I looked up into the mirror, to notice Alice slightly dancing in her seat. I just had to laugh at that.

She had her eyes closed, and just moved her body to the rythme. She did that with many songs, and it just unbelievably hilarious to watch.

--

"Emmett! Tell mom I'm going to football practise!" I called to Emmett from the start of the stairs. I then heard lound noises as he came running down the stairs.

As he ran down, he was yelling like crazy. "I'M COMING, TOO!" I get that he was born first, but seriously, he can be such a baby.

"Tell Esme that we are leaving," I ordered him. Esme would be worried sick if she didn't know where Emmett and I were. We walked to the front door, and Emmett turned around, his body gestured in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm going with Edward to football practise, okay Ma?" Emmett yelled, which hurt me ears. Why does he do this to all of us? Can't he be a normal person, walk to the kitchen and tell Esme politely where we are going?

With Emmett - that wasn't possible.

"Okay!" Emmett yelled. I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't hear Esme's response. We walked out the door, as Emmett slapped it shut. God, he can't do anything with ease, can he? We started to walk out of our property, and down the street on the sidewalk. "Let's take the long way," Emmett suggested.

"What for?"

"I don't know. I feel like it."

"Whatever, we'll take it."

We walked down the street, turning at a couple of corners. We continued to walk, when Emmett broke our silence. "Did you hear that?" he asked, looking around.

I stopped walking to see what the hell he was talking about. I listened closely to hear guitar sounds. "Somebody is playing a guitar," I said, like it didn't matter. It literally _didn't_ matter. It's just some random person playing an electric guitar.

"Let's go check it out!"

"Why?"

"Maybe it's a chick."

"But you already have a girlfriend. And what would happen if it was a _guy_?"

"You are such a weird little brother, you know that? You're with girls _all the time_. Why won't you just check it out? It might be a girl, and you could ask her out."

"Hmm. Okay, fine, let's go." We started to walk again, trying to follow where the music was coming from. It got louder, so I could tell we were getting closer. We walked down the street; it was an empty street. Only one house on this street. But, it was a small rode and was near a forest. Many people don't like nature around here.

Emmett pointed to the single house on this street. "It's coming from there! I know it is!" I listened to the sound closely, to see if he was right.

And for the first time, he was. We walked closely to the house, but made sure we weren't seen. We don't want the people living in that house thinking we were some robbers, or stalkers or something.

"They have no fence, it's gonna be so easy to see this person." Emmett chuckled slightly. This guy was a sicko. I don't know from who he got it from, but surely it wasn't from Carlisle or Esme. We then found some bushes that was in sight of part of the background. We crouched behind the bushes, and looked closely.

What I saw was a girl, about my age, with brown hair and skater clothes. She wore a hat, a black T-shirt, and black baggy pants. Her back was facing us, and she was playing on an electric guitar. It was seriously wrong to spy on her, but then again she had no idea that we were watching.

Until I recognized who it was. From the clothes, the hat, the hair.

It was Bella.

**BPOV.**

I played for I have no idea how long, but I wasn't about to stop. I loved playing the guitar, and right now I was doing unbelievably good. Well, from my view.

But, it was a good time to think. Think about many things. Starting off with what happened in school today. I don't understand how Edward can't see that I do not want to talk to him, or even look at him. It's like he brings himself closer and closer to me, as I egde further and further away.

He had this look in his eyes. This look that unconditionally innocent. Like he never did anything bad. Like he was just a normal guy. Like he wanted me so bad, he would do anything. But I don't want to get involved with him.

With anyone.

I just want to live my life the way _I_ want it. The way I had always planned. Of course I wanted to find love, but I don't really know if I'd be able to find it. Am I making any sense?

Lovely, Bella. You don't even know if you're making any sense to yourself. I continued to play the guitar, and just started to walk around my backyard. I played as I walked slowly around, until I was facing towards my house. I could see the street, and the trees and the bushes.

I whipped off my hat, and threw to the side. I played and I played, walking slowly to the side of my house, towards the sidewalk. I then noticed I was dragging my amps with me, so I stopped walking. I turned my body slightly, and pulled my amps towards me. Once they were close, I pulled my guitar up, held it and started to play. I looked up, looking around the street.

The wind blew, and my hair tangled around my face. I noticed something at the bushes, though. Something bronze behind it. I thought maybe I was just seeing things, so I moved my hair out of my face. I looked closely to see what it was.

My eyes widened, and my hands pulled the strings to my guitar furiously, making hard sounds. It was Edward and his brother behind the bushes. They were spying on me. Jackass, can't he leave me alone?

I don't think they saw me staring at them, so I looked down at my guitar and played furiously. The sound was loud and hard, giving me a slight headache. I stopped playing, and turned some of the nobs on the top of my guitar. I was gonna make them have no choice but to run away from here. I pulled the strings, to see if I got the right sound.

I turned a few more nobs, and pulled some strings. I finally got the sound that I wanted. I breathed in, and exhaled. I raised my right hand, my head facing the grass. From my eyes I could see them looking, curious to see what I was going to do. Only I knew what was going to happen.

I slammed my right hand down, pulled some of the strings as it made a large sound. It was hard, filled with anger and irritation. It was so loud, I couldn't even handle it. I smiled when I noticed them hold their ears. When the sound cooled down, and stopped, I put my guitar down and faced them.

"When you stop playing hide-and-seek, you could tell me what the hell you're doing here," I called to them from across the street. I noticed Edward fall out of the bushes. I'm guessing Emmett shoved him out. Edward lay on the sidewalk on his stomach, as I folded my arms across my chest.

He looked up to me, smiled innocently, and waved slightly.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. Like I was throwing darts at him. Without smiling, I waved slightly back at him.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Hope I did a good job, though. Please review, but no bad comments. :**

**Again, I do NOT own anything here but the plot and Maia. **


	4. Nope

**4. Nope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's chars, just this plot.**

**BPOV.**

They were so busted. I had caught them red-handed, hiding behind bushes in front of my house, that was in sight of part of my backyard, where I was playing my guitar. Do people in Forks know how to mind their own business?

I don't think so.

"Okay, I can explain," Edward started but I stopped. I didn't look at him, because my eyes were still focused on the bushes, because Emmett was still hiding behind it.

"Emmett, I want you here, too." My voice sounded strict, more than I wanted it to. Emmett slowly emerged from behind the bushes, his arms up in surrender. He walked beside Edward, his arms still up.

Then he pointed his finger towards Edward. "It was his idea." Edward turned his face to him, and gave him a glare.

"Oh hardly, Emmett," Edward said. He soon faced me again, innocence in his face. I stared at them both for a moment, my arms still crossed across my chest. I watched as Emmett death glared his brother.

I suddenly jumped when I watched as Emmett punch Edward in the face. I gasped, as Edward threw a punch to him. Emmett suddenly jumped on him, and they were punching each other the ground. God, I couldn't handle this anymore.

While they still fought, I went into my house, up the stairs in the bathroom. There, I found a spray bottle, and I filled it up with water. When I got out of my house, they were still fighting on the ground. Idiots. I walked forward towards them, and then without them knowing, I sprayed Edward with water from the spray bottle.

They stopped fighting, as Edward wipped his face. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"You guys are fighting like cats and dogs!" I sprayed Edward's face one more time.

"Then why don't you spray Emmett?!"

"Because Emmett is the dog, and you don't spray dogs! And I like Emmett." I sprayed Edward a couple of times, more. "Bad kitty!"

I noticed Emmett booming with laughter. Edward looked at Emmett, but with more fury now. Emmett noticed the glare, but didn't stop laughing. I couldn't hold in my laughter, either. I laughed along with Emmett, Edward just looking rather embarrassed.

I heard music playing, when I realized it was Edward's phone. He checked the called ID. His eyes widened, like a killer just called him or something. He looked at his screen, and didn't talk. "Dude, who is it?" Emmett asked, as concerned as I was.

"Oh my God, it's Tanya!" Edward said with horror. Who was Tanya? Oh - maybe it was one of those girls Edward likes to pick up, and drop off in five minutes. But maybe he didn't like this girl. . .

I was completely shocked when I saw this, but Edward literally through his phone to the cement ground with so much force, that the phone actually squattered into pisses. "Wow. Someone's PMSing. . ." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, he looks horrible," Emmett whispered to me.

"I even look like that sometimes," I whispered back. This time Edward heard us, and Emmett and I were laughing like hell.

I looked at Edward, wipping a tear of laughter off my cheek. He smiled at me evilly. Oh, crap. What was he going to do? Throw me onto the ground, and punch me? Or throw me onto the ground, and make-out with me?

I'd rather he'd throw me on the ground, and punch me. That will show that he is a manly, and not a wuss.

But, no. Instead of throwing punches at me, he _pulled down my pants._ He pulled them down. HE. PULLED. THEM. DOWN. Edward and Emmett started laughing. Edward then tried to control his laughter to say something. "I look like that sometimes," he pointed to me and my underwear. Well, of course I had the rest of my clothes on. Except my capris. I pulled my pants up immediatly, and slapped him in the face.

Hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU JUST FUCKING PULLED MY PANTS DOWN! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU NOW?!" I slapped him again. "Fucking moron," I yelled. "You're unbelievably lucky that I'm not gonna punch you."

"And why not? Not that I don't mind. . ."

"Because, I'm gonna do this." I then kicked him in his crotch. He gasped and collapsed on the floor, holding himself as he was in a ball on the ground. "That's what you get. Never mess with Swan, unless you want me to go get Cheif Swan's gun from inside?"

"Nah, we're cool, Bella." Emmett answered, since he knew Edward couldn't. "You know, Edward, you finally got what you _deserved_. Sprayed in the face, kicked in the crotch by a woman. I owe you one, Bella."

"No problem, Emmett." I smiled to Emmett, giving him a high-five. I liked how Emmett didn't like Edward's tricks or shenanigans. I looked down to Edward, who was still in a ball. "You've been warned. Come _close_ to doing something like that, or anything related, I'm permanetly damage you."

"I'm not even going out with him, and he still got me out of my pants," I muttered under my breath.

"You know you want me," Edward spoke. His voice was still hurt, but I can tell her was healing quickly now. I just wish that his mouth was permaneyly glued together, forever.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my God! Yeahhh!" I said sarcastically. "I soo totally want you, Edward Cullen! Too bad I don't have brain damage, so I can't," I spoke the last sentence normally, and making sure it didn't sound sarcastic. Because I meant it.

Edward slowly got up from the ground, becoming stable again. He balanced himself, and was now fine. Well, to me he looked fine. I have no idea if he was yelling with pain in his mind. "You know, maybe that was a lucky shot. I should try for seco-"

Edward cut me off suddenly. "No! No no no no. It's fine, you did a good job."

"Please leave. I'd like to get back to my guitar playing with _no_ audience," I made sure my words were crystal clear.

"Can't you play for us?" okay, he is really starting to piss me off more than usual. I met this dude this morning, and now he knows where I live, and already got to see my freaking underwear!

"Fuck no," I said.

"Why not?"

"What point that I don't want to talk to you, don't you understand?! Just leave me alone! Except you, Emmett. You're my buddy," I patted Emmett's shoulder. He grinned birghtly, quite happy with me. I'm guessing for once a woman hates Edward, instead of loving to death.

Emmett put his arm around Edward's shoulder. "C'mon, Ed. You're going to be late for football practise. See you, Bella!" Emmett dragged Edward down the street, and waved to me over his shoulder. I waved to him back, and sighed with relief.

He finally left. And, I am finally in peace.

I went to get my guitar and amps. I was in no mood to play, anymore. I went to go put it in my closet. I checked the time, and realized it was close to supper time. Charlie wasn't home yet, so might as well cook supper. I raced down the stairs, and went into the kitchen.

What do I make?

What does Charlie even _have_ for food?

I'll just order pizza, easy. I called for pizza, and they were gonna be done with my order soon. While I waited for Charlie to come home, I slouched on the couch and turned on the TV. Someone knocked on the door, and I exhaled heavily through my mouth. I don't feel like getting up.

But I have to. I went to the front door, and opened the door. Jacob and Maia stood there, grinning. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I actually didn't mind them here, unexpected. I didn't want to stay alone, I wanted some company. And this would be a good time to talk to Jake about what Edward did to me today.

"A surprise," Jake said, as him and Maia stepped in.

"Cool, I wanted company, anyway. Come, sit." I led them both to the couch. I let them seat in the couch, while I sat in the armchair. I didn't mind, actually. I knew they wanted to seat next to each other, I didn't want to get in the way. But, maybe I do want what they had. Maybe I do want love. Maybe.

"So, did you like your first day?" Jacob asked me. He probably wanted every single detail, because if something went wrong, he would do everything in his power to fix it. He's is like my big brother. Very, very, _very_ big.

"No," I said, letting my voice souding fustrated. Yet, I was fustrated. This whole entire day had sucked! And, I will tell that to anyone's face.

Jacob's smile left his face. I could tell from Maia's expression that she was concerned, also. "Why not? What happened?" So, I sat there, and told him and Maia what had happened this whole day. Of course, Jacob had a shit fit and wanted to murder Playboy Volvo Dude immediatly. I got him some water, and he cooled down a bit. "He is going to be dead tomorrow," Jacob muttered when he finished drinking water.

Maia narrowed her eyes to him. "I'm not gona have a boyfriend who murdered someone, and who is on the loose in the streets with the cops behind his ass. Hell. No."

"Then what do I do?"

"You could just let me handle it!" I answered before Maia could. I didn't mean to cut her off, but I was trying to tell Jake that it's my problem to handle. He knows I'm a tough girl. Heck, I could murder Edward myself.

Or maybe I can bring a chainsaw for Show-and-Tell to school. . .

"Are you sure?"

I am definetly bringing the chainsaw with me.

"Yes," I assured him. "I will handle it." There was a moment of silence for about two minutes, I think. I'm not good with time when I have no clock, so shut up. "Anybody got a chainsaw?"

--

The night had gone by quickly, and of course, I had yet another nightmare. Nightmares come after me like I'm food for them.

They never stop.

It's hard to explain what happens in my dreams, but it isn't pleasant. I wake up screaming, having Charlie run in yelling if I was okay. I keep telling him yes, when I'm not okay. I'm horrified.

They don't stop. They keep coming, and coming, and coming.

They never stop.

But the one I had last night was the worst one I've ever have. I had woken up crying, and I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep.

I got to school, and remained silent. I didn't really want to talk to anybody. I was too shaken from the terrifying nightmare last night. So, what do I have first period? I checked my schedual, so I won't be completely lost.

Bio. Fuck.

I don't want to face him, dammit! Does God hate me? If he does, what the hell did I do wrong? Was it because I stole that bike in Phoenix? God, c'mon. It was a nice bike! It just lay there, unprotected!

I sighed, I was going to Biology, not going to say a word, and just ignore him. Completely. Yes, that's what I'll do. No one is going to bother me if I don't talk. I headed for Biology, only to notice very few kids there.

I was early, but thank God Edward wasn't here. God must love me, after all. I went to take my seat, and just to past the time, I took out _Weathuring Heights_. I flipped open to where I had left off, and started to read.

A shadow fell onto me. I looked up to notice a straweberry blond girl, with a really bad nose job, leaning against the desk, her eyes staring at me while she had this grin on her face. "Hi!" she squealed. I was in _no_ mood for talking.

I'm starting to think God despises me instead of hating. I dragged my eyes back to my book. "Hello," I mumbled.

"I'm Tanya!" she said. I still didn't keep my eyes off the page, and just kept reading.

"Bella," I replied.

"You're the new girl!"

"Mmhm." I nodded very slightly, then turned the page of my book.

"I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad!"

"Cool . . ." I wasn't even paying attention to her. I was just letting random words come out of my mouth.

"You should join!"

"Cool . . ."

"But you have to change those clothes."

"Cool. . ."

"And get rid of those All Star's."

"Cool. . ."

"So, you'll join?"

"Cool. . ."

She began to realize that I wasn't paying any attention. "Are you listening to me?" I listened to her words, and simply shook my head. Then, someone took the seat beside me.

Oh God.

It was Volvo Dude. You'd better believe it, because I can't. "That is so rude!" Tanya whined. Edward looked at us both with a confused look, probably wondering why Tanya yelled at me. I simply turned the page of my book, and kept reading.

Without lifting my eyes, I simply said, "Bite. Me."

I heard Edward chuckle. "Bella, are you still in an emo mood because of what happened yesturday?" I let my face turn to his, as I let my eyes boil with fury.

"You know each other?" Tanya asked, as she let out a small gasp. How dumb can she get?!

"Unfortunatly, yes." I answered.

"Oh," she simply said. I could tell she was planning something in her mind to get back at me for saying my rude comment to her. She smiled wickedly, and went to stand right beside where Edward was sitting. "Hey, Bella."

I rose one eyebrow, in formation to tell her "What-now?". She obviously got the message. "Did you know Edward is my boyfriend?"

"Yippeeeeeeee," I said, making sure my voice had absolutely no enthusiasm and comeplete sarcasm.

"It's true! It's been almost a month!" she hugged Edward tightly. Do I really care? No, I don't. And this girl better know that I don't care.

"Lovely. . ."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever had one?"

"Nope."

"Do you want one?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you want?"

"Nope."

"That didn't make any sense. . ."

"Nope."

"Weird. . ."

"Nope."

"Are you coming to the dance?"

"Nope."

"You're pretty."

"Nope." That was an honest answer. Well, to me.

"Yes, you are." Bull crap.

"Nope."

"Stop denying it."

I sighed heavily. I noticed many students were in class, except for the teacher. Without no one expecting this, I stood up, climbed onto my desk and stood straight on it. I had gotten everyone's attention, which was exactly what I wanted to do. Everyone's eyes looked at me, curious and confused.

"Whos thinks I'm pretty?!" I yelled out, making sure everyone in class heard me. I was shocked to some people's answers. All the guys, but one - cough - Edward, rose their hands up. I sighed with fustration.

This was going to be a long day.

--

**A/N: I liked this chapter. Didn't you?**

**I do not own nada. Except for the plot.**


	5. Loosen Up

**5. Loosen Up.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, just the plot. Thank you all for the great reviews! **

**EPOV.**

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I went to my locker to put my books away, when Tanya approached me. "Hey, Ed," dear God, I hate that nickname. When will people get when I say, "Don't call my 'Ed' for fuck's sakes."?

Apperently, no one.

"_Edward_," I corrected her strictly, but she didn't notice.

"Lauren is having a party on Friday. You could bring anyone you want. Just don't bring that new girl, she's so queer."

"I thought you said she was pretty?"

She let out a laugh. "Pft. My ass she is. I was just lying to make her feel better. But I have to say, she is such a mean person. Why didn't you say anything to her about us going out?"

Because it's finally time to end it, dammit. "Why not? _Why not?_ Because we are _not_ going out. Not anymore." She was completely shocked by my words, but I did what was right. She was a skank anyway. . .

She let out a gasp, "Excuse me? You're breaking up with me? Why?! Are you going out with that new girl?!" okay, she just went over the limits.

"Yes," I lied. "Yes, I am. Sorry, Tanya."

And with that, I left.

Part of that lie I had told Tanya was partly true. I did like Bella, quite alot. And yet, she hated me like hell. Bella was the best thing that happened here in Forks. I wanted to raise my hand up in Biology so bad, but Tanya was there and Bella was right beside me. I'm in enough crap with her, already. Yet, she was stunning. Especially when she blushes, it's so cute.

She despises me. All because someone told her I'm a womanizer. I am not a womanizer. Partly. . . Even though I'm partly a womanizer, I wouldn't hurt someone as beautiful as her! She was strong, and didn't care what people thought or said about her and I like that. But, damn! I messed up things with her when I pulled her pants down yesturday. Why the hell did I do that for?! Ugh!'

She was the best thing that happened in my life. But today, she was completely silent. Just by knowing her from one day, I knew that she wanted to scream her lungs out at Tanya. And yet she didn't. She had no care in her eyes, but I could see horror in there. She was scared. Of what? I simply don't know, but I want to know. I want to help. I want to make my relationship better with Bella. I want to know her better. I want to take her out to dinner.

Right now, it would be a good time to go to the music room. The music room was always open. During lunch, it was free for anyone, but no one really went. Except for me. Only when I needed to think, or just to be with myself. And right now, I do. I headed off to the music room, the door already open, so I welcomed myself inside.

I looked to where the piano is. I loved the piano, and I loved playing it. It was a wonderful instrument. I walked towards it and gently sat on the bench. At times like this, I would just choose a random song, played it on the piano and just sing the lyrics gracefully.

I left the door open, like I always do. I leave it open because I don't know if anyone else would want to come in and play some other instrument, also. And plus, I liked it if someone was walking down the hall and heard me play. It made me proud to know I could make such wonderful music.

I started running different types of song titles through my head, trying to find the perfect one for this moment.

I found the perfect song, and slowly started playing the keys. "_When I was a young boy, I was honest and I had more self-control. If I was tempted I would run. Then, when I got older, I began to lie to get exactly what I wanted. When I wanted it_-"

"_- And I wanted it._" I hit a more keys and continued, "_ Now, I'm having trouble differentiating between what I want and what I need to make me happy. So instead of thinking I just stop before I have the chance to contemplate the consequences of action. And I will turn off and I will shut down. Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground and I will turn off and I will shut down . . ._"

I slowed on the keys. "_The chemicals are restless in my head-_"

"-_'Cause I lie_." That wasn't my voice that completed the sentence. I stopped playing and looked up to see someone I wanted to see, leaning against the door frame. She was holding onto her arms, her guitar hanging off the side of her. Her eyes bored into mine, but she wasn't grinning.

I had no idea what she was doing here, well, here seeing me. I thought she wanted to stay away from me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, looking at her confusingly. I didn't mind that she was here, but she hated my guts, and I didn't know why she was here with me.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, expressionless.

"I come here and play when I have things on my mind," I explained. "What about you? I thought you hated me."

She sighed with fustration. "My friend told me about this music room. I thought I'd be the only one here, playing by myself. Well, looks like you're here. Maybe I should go. . ." no, I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to say here, with me, and just hang out for a while. Maybe she'll realize I'm not that bad of a guy.

"No. Don't. Stay, please," I pleaded, but making sure I wasn't anxious for her to stay. She didn't look at me for a moment. She looked at the floor, probably thinking if she should stay.

"Okay. But no funny business, or I'll break you," she chuckled and walked forward towards me. She didn't seat on the bench with me, which I hoped, she just stood beside the piano, and looked around. "So, why are you all alone?"

"No reason. . ."

"Where's Miss WhinyPants?" she was obvliously referring to Tanya, since Tanya had bombarded her with questions in Bio.

"It ended."

"Sorry, dude."

"Eh, she was annoying anyway," I chuckled as Bella gave me a helpful smile.

"Gonna find another girlfriend?

"Nah. That Edward is gone. I want to change. I want to be sticking to one girl. Just one. The right one." And she is standing right beside me. Too bad you don't know.

"You'll find her," she assured me. "You know, you're not that bad of a guy, Edward. Maybe I just took someone's words and just let it cling to my mind. Sure, I still hate you for pancing me, but maybe you have more to you that I don't know about."

"Would you want to find out more about me?"

"Maybe. If you'll let me."

"Okay, tonight. Dinner. You and I will talk." Her face was a bit in wonder. She was thinking if she should go with me.

"But, this is no date," she said, making sure.

"No, don't worry. Just friends hanging out." I then realized I used the word 'friends' and she probably got offended. "We are friends? Right?" please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. . .

She looked at me for a moment. Then a smiled spread through her face. "Yeah. Friends." We were silent for a while, maybe about two minutes. But I broke the silence.

"So, are you gonna play or not?" I asked her, eyeing her electric blue guitar. She grinned, showing her white teeth and held her guitar in the proper place.

"Beat this," she challenged. She plugged her guitar in, and pulled the strings, letting a hard sound escape. I smirked when she was done. I pressed down onto the keys rapidly. She rolled her eyes, and pulled some more strings when I was done. When ended up playing at the same time, and to be honest, we weren't that bad.

We stopped playing when we heard a phone ring. The rington, I just had to laugh to, was utter random. "_Message. Message. Message. Message. Message! Message! Message!! MESSAGE! __MESSAGE!__**MESSAGE! **__**MESSAGE**__!" _ That's how the ringtone went. I was chuckling as she blushed slightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She flung it open, and pulled it towards her ear.

"Sup?" she said as she answered. She was silent for a couple of seconds before she spoke again. "What?" her voice was in utter shock. "No, no! Of course not! What's her problem?" silence for another couple of seconds. "Oh God. Okay, I'll deal with this. And, no!" she sighed heavily, and snapped her phone shut. She put her guitar strap over her shoulder. "Get up," she ordered.

"What? What happen?" I was totally confused. I did what she told me, and I got up from the piano bench. She didn't look like she was joking around. She looked serious.

Dead serious.

**BPOV**

I was going to committ murder. I was going to freaking KILL her! "Let's go, now. You'd want to see this," I said strickly to him.

"See what?" he was unbelievably confused about what was happening. I thought that I shouldn't explain it to him, so he could see for himself. I stomped out of the music room, and he followed behind. "Tell me what's going on!" I heard him say from behind me.

As we walked down the hall, some kids whispered to each other and stared at us. I heard someone say, "Congrats, Swan." I knew that voice. It was Jessica.

As we passed by her, she through glares at me like daggers. "Shut the fuck up," I told her as I passed. No one was bringing me down. Not right now. Not ever. I got to my determined destination (Or just plain simply: the cafeteria). I walked in, Edward right behind me, still completely oblivious. I saw Tanya talking with her friends, leaning against the lunch table, like she wasn't doing anything wrong. I walked right up to her, as she looked at me and grinned. "Don't fucking smile at me, Tanya. What's this crap I hear?! Me dating Cullen?! Have you fucking lost your mind?! Oh wait- that happened when you were born. Nevermind."

"I knew she would be bitchy about it," Tanya whispered to her friend beside her. "She's like that because she knows Edward still wants me."

"Oh my fucking God! Tanya, you'd better give me an explanation or you get a visit to the trash can!"

"Then you'll get detention," she said, smiling.

"When have I _not_ gotten detention?! Tell me why you are saying these things about me, and _maybe_ I'll let you leave unharmed."

"She does have an anger temper," her friend whispered.

"Do you want to be next on my list?" I spat at her friend. Her friend's jaw dropped and gasped a little.

"Tanya, what's going on?!" Edward said from behind me. I totally forgot that he was here.

"Nothing. You told me you dumped me because you were dating _that_," she sneered at me. I really hated being called _that_. She is really getting on my nerves. "And I thought people should know. But you know you want me."

"I can't listen to this crap anymore!" I went to Tanya, threw her over my shoulder and went towards the trash can. When I reached it, I dumped her in. She started screaming like a baby who wants food.

"You are so dead for this, Swan!" she yelled at me, still stunk in the trash.

"Love you too, Tanya." I grinned at her, and turnd around, walking away. Edward, of course, sped up to my side, and was grinning mad.

"Oh wow! Where did that come from?"

"My dad," I said, chuckling.

"She is right, you might actually get detention."

"Do I care?"

"You're just like Emmett," he rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"I guess that's why I get along with him so well." We walked for a while, and I had no idea where we were about to go. "Where to now?"

"Do you want to meet the rest of my family and friends?"

"Sure," it sounded like a good idea. If I liked two people in his family, I might actually like the rest. Maybe they were just like me, just randomly random and unstylish.

"What's with your ringtone?" he asked, laughing slightly. I felt my cheeks burning up. Shit, I'm blushing. I forgot that when Jared called me to tell me about Tanya, Edward was right beside me, so he heard my rington. It was a voice saying, 'Message' multiple times, and yelling it near the end. (**A/N: Ha. I have that on my phone XD**)

"Oh. Yeah, just some things I downloaded. I have so much more. I have the song 'I Like Big Butts' from Sir Mix Alot. I have 'Yo Mama' also, somewhere in there. I have this retarded laugh. I have this small squeaky voice saying, 'I have a friend! Haha, you don't! My friend is cool. My friend likes to talk to me on my phone. . .' yada yada. And I have the song 'Kyle's Mom's a Bitch' from South Park."

I have know idea, but I just babbled about what ringtones I have on my phone, with Edward. I have this strange feeling me, that tells me that he isn't a bad guy. That he doesn't do bad things. That he was sweet and gentle. That he cared.

Maybe it was true. Maybe Edward went out wih so many girls, because he hasn't found the right one. Maybe he was sweet and gentle, but I haven't given him a chance. I'm happy that I'm going to dinner with him. To actually have time to talk to him. Maybe Jake got it all wrong. Maybe Edward wasn't that type of guy.

And maybe I liked this Edward. _My_ Edward. The Edward who doesn't pance anyone. The Edward who actually listens and laughs. The Edward who actually plays great on the piano, and composes amazing music.

The Edward who wasn't Volvo Dude.

This Edward, the Edward right beside me, is who I liked most. And I hope he can stay like that. Like my Edward. Forever. Like the other Edward never existed.

But what had Tanya said? About Edward saying that him and I were going out? Did Edward really think of me that way? To think of me as his girlfriend? Nah, it couldn't be. He was probably giving an excuse to Tanya about why he was breaking up with her.

Was he?

--

**A/N: I feel loose now. **

**And thirsty. . . Hope you liked it!**


	6. My Gawd!

**6. My Gawd! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else. Just this plot. Thank you all for the great reviews! :**

**BPOV.**

"You excited?" Edward asked me as he led me in the direction to where his family and friends were. I nodded and blushed slightly. I liked meeting new people, but let's just say meeting them went all wrong. I'd completely embarress myself. Trip here, slam there. Anything that would make me embarrassed. "Well you already met Emmett and Alice, and they both love you like crazy. Especially Alice."

"But I've only known her for a day. . ."

"Alice got a good first impression from you. Now she is dying to take you shopping."

"Is that a good thing. . .?" well, was it? Were my clothes so hideous that she needed to take me for shopping therapy? If yes, then oh crap.

Edward chuckled as we still walked. "Yes," he answered, "it is. Don't worry, you'll only spend time at the mall for a minimum of nine hours."

"Nine?! Then whats the maximum?!" nine hours?! Nine freaking hours?! I can't even watch TV for that long!

"Twelve."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Wow."

"That's why everyone declines her shopping invites. Except for Rose, Emmett's girlfriend. Rose is just a shopping freak as Alice. They go shopping all the time. And since she hasn't met you yet, make sure you don't fall under her shopping spell."

I processed all of this in my head. "Gotcha. Don't fall under shopping-freaks spell."

"You learn quickly."

"I'm a quick learner."

"Ah," Edward pointed into the distane. "There they are!" I looked to where he was pointing at. They were the exact people I saw sitting with Edward at the lunch table on the first day. The only people who I didn't know were the two blonds. Now that I got to look at their faces closely, I noticed they were twins. How many twins does Forks have?

When we got to them, I noticed that the blond girl was stunning. She was gorgeous, letting my self-esteem drop a couple of points. She kicks the Victoria Secret models off the catwalk. "Guys, this is Bella. Alice, Emmett, you've already met her, obviously. Rosalie, Jasper, this is my friend, Bella. Bella, meet our friends Rosalie and Jasper. Rose is dating Emmett, and Jazz is dating Alice."

I shook both their hands. "Nice meeting you guys."

"Likewise," Jasper said.

"So, you're new here?" Rosalie asked me. Not in a rude way, but in a 'hope-we-could-be-best-friends' type of way.

I nodded. "Yup." We were silent for a while until my phone started to ring. My ringtone, the 'Message' thing, was playing, and everyone was laughing like hell. It was a funny ringtone. Who wouldn't love it? I reached into my pocket and flipped it open. "Yallo?" it was fun to use that greeting. It was so abnormal.

"Bells?" it was Jake's voice. I wonder why he called. Was there an emergency? Was something wrong? Nah, couldn't be. His voice didn't sound so ergant. It just sounded. . . fustrated.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" ahh, now I know what he called for.

"Somewhere in the school."

"Alone?"

"No," I didn't know if I should tell him that I was hanging out with Edward and his family and friends. Well, Jake will just have to handle it. I told him that I'm old enough to take care of myself. "The Cullens and Hales."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't worry, I haven't been raped or come close to a sexual conversation. I can handle this, Jake. I threw a girl in the trash can today!"

"Yeah, I heard. It's all over school."

"Good. People will fear me." I liked it when people feared me. Especially when it was people who I didn't like. "Anyway, Jake, I'm okay. Don't worry. I'd call if I was danger or anything. Okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," he voice was uncertain but he knew I beat him to the punch. "Fine. Have a good time. Call me when you get home."

"Okay, dad. It's your turn to wash the dishes tonight."

I could tell he probably rolled his eyes right now. "Bye, Bells." He hung up, and I flip my phone shut. I smiled, knowing I could win battles against Jacob.

--

Hanging out with the Cullens and Hales was so much fun. We had done so many things. I arm-wrestled Emmett. Kicked his ass twice. He kicked my once. Then Jasper was next, but we ended tied. Who knew he was strong. He looked so puny. We then played Truth or Dare after. That game again. Sigh. I was dared to slap Rosalie in the face, which I kept apologizing after. She didn't mind, since it was only a dare.

I also had to pull Edward's hair. That was fun. Okay, I know I'm torturing him, but the guy had it coming! He deserved it! But honestly, it's like he is a completely different person. And I like this different person. I liked him very much.

When school ended, I was heading into the parking lot when I bumped into Edward. I didn't see him, and I sorta rammed into him. Guilty. But, I'm so he's fine.

But I know I'm not. Damn, it's like he's made out of metal.

"Sorry," I told him. I was about to walk ahead, when he grabbed hold on my right shoulder. I whirled around to face him. What now?

"Do you have a ride home?"

"Um. . . no. I guess I'll just skateboard there." I shrugged.

"Skateboard?"

"Yes. _Skate-board._ You a flat board, with four wheels underneath? They make you go-go," I tried hard not to laugh to my explanation on what a skateboard was. I couldn't make it any clearer.

He rolled his eyes. "I know what a skateboard is. Let me give you a ride."

"Nah."

"Why?"

"I can handle it."

"It is quite far for you to skateboard. Let me drive you there," he kept insisting. I didn't mind taking a ride with him, but my mouth kept saying no.

"Fine. You could drive me." I put my hands up in surrender. He chukled, and led the way to his car. I noticed Alice there, and Jasper leaning against the car. When Alice noticed me, she was waving her hand up in the air like crazy.

"Bella!" she squealed. When I finally went up to her, she squealed even louder and hugged me.

"Love you, too." I laughed when she let me go.

"Oh my God! You're riding with us?"

"Yup." I said, nodding. I stuck my hands in my pockets, until she spoke again.

"You take shotgun! I'll go in the back with Jazz!" she smiled widely. Her happy face made me smile. It just did. Her face was so full of joy, you had to feel joy in you, too.

"Only if you give me a shotgun," I told her. She laughed and jumped into the backseat, along with Jasper. I hopped into the passenger seat, and closed the door. Edward got in, and started the car.

"So, what brings you into Edward's car, Bella?" Alice asked, trying to get details out. But there were no details. He was just bringing me home.

But, I could always have fun messing around still. "Intense make-out session," I answered to her. She squealed and clapped her hands. I looked at Edward, who's eyebrows were raised high and jaw was dropped.

"We are?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," I said. Grinning like mad.

"Finally!" Jasper yelled from the back. "Someone to get Edward laid! And she's a not a whore!"

I turned my face to Jasper. "Glad you don't think of me as a whore."

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"Wait!" Edward said. "I'm getting laid?!"

"Why? You don't want to?" I asked. He was completely confused. He actually thought I was gonna go all the way with him. Fat chance. I only think of him as a friend. That's it. _Friend_. After seeing how he actually thought _that_, I started to laugh histarically. "Oh God! You actually thought that?" I said, inbetween laughs. "HA. God, I got you good!"

"And I was starting to get scared. I thought you were starting to have sexual feelings for me. . ." he muttered.

"Hells no. No offence."

"None taken."

"Shut up and let me go!" Alice yelled in the background. She literally yelled this out. Like screamed it out. I thought Jasper was doing something to her, so I immediatly turned around.

"What?!"

She looked at me innocently. "I was just singing along to the song on the radio. . ." I blinked for a moment, and heard the song _Shut Up and Let Me Go_ from the Ting Tings. Now I know why she said that. . .

I giggled, and I felt my cheeks burn. "Sorry."

"I have no idea why Edward doesn't want to make-out with you," Alice said, changing the subject intirely. "You are sexy."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," I thought for moment, as I looked out the window. I then noticed some builders working on a new house. "Maybe I should as the if I'm sexy."

"No, Bella, do-" Edward tried to talk to me out of. I cut him off when I rolled the window down and stuck my head out the window.

"DO YOU THINK I'M SEXY?!" I yelled out. (**A/N: My cousin did that last week in the car. XD I was laughing so hard**) The builders didn't answer me, just looked at me like I was a psycho. "Asses. They didn't answer! So, I'm not sexy!"

"You are insane," Alice mumbled.

"I wuv you, too, Alice!" I said in a baby voice. She couldn't help but laugh. That's what I love; making people laugh. It was fun, it made people happy, and it made _me_ happy. "Well, look! I'm home!" I said, pointing to my house from the car window. Edward parked into the driveway, and got out of the car. He went around and went to open the passenger door for me.

I got out and he closed the door. I noticed Alice opened a bit of the back window, so she could hear what we were talking about. "Alright, so I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded. "Yes. 6:30 good?"

"Yeah. It's good." I looked at Edward, and he stared at me. I could tell Alice was waiting for one of those kiss scenes. Without removing my eyes off Edward, I said, "I can see you, Alice." Edward and I looked into her direction and she closed the part of the window that was open.

Both of us laughed. I did like Edward, but I wasn't in love with him. I only liked him as a friend, and I hope it doesn't get any further than that. "Alright, see you," I spoke and headed for the door. Edward waved to me, and went towards his car.

I gave them one last wave, and went inside.

--

I got dressed quickly. 6:25. Five minutes left!

Wait, why am I freaking out? I'm just going with a friend, geez. I had gotten ready; a a cut-off blue shirt, with different designs on it. I had black capri jeans, and my regular Converse All Star's. I ran downstairs, just to have a granola bar. I finished it in mere seconds, and fixed my hair in the mirror that was hung in the hall.

"Going on a date, Bella?" Charlie's voice startled me. I turned to him, and he looked serious.

"No, just going out with a friend."

"Is it a guy?" Crap. I had to think of something.

Fast.

I suddenly got the most brilliant idea. "Oh. . . uh. . . he's gay," wait till Edward hears that. "Don't worry."

My dad's face then relaxed. "Oh, okay. Have fun." Charlie went towards the leaving room, when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to it, and opened it casually. Like nothing was wrong.

Nothing was supposed to be wrong. I don't know why I'm freaking out so much! Ugh! Edward stood at the front door, grinning crookedly. I had to tell him what I told my father, so I won't get caught. I went on my tip-toes, and leaned towards his ear. He looked confused for a second.

"Act gay," I whispered and lowered myself back down to my feet. He looked shocked for a moment, until I jerked my thumb in my father's direction. He got the point, and nodded.

Edward walked in casually. Did he even get the point of me telling him to act gay?! He had to walk like a woman! Not a douchbag! Dammit! "Hello there," my dad's voice was heard.

Son of bitch!

"Like, hey!" Edward said. The way he said that sentence, was just unbelievably hilarious. I tried to hold in my laughter, and kept hiding it with a cough.

"So, you must be. . . the guy my daughter was talking about."

"Oh my Gawd, yeah! Bella has told me sooooo much about you! Charlie, right?" Edward shook Charlie's ahnd rapidtly. My father nodded, a bit stunned. "My name is Edward. But call me Eddie!"

I tugged on Edward's arm, trying _hard_ not to laugh. Does he not see that my face is red? "C'mon, _Eddie_. We need to get going."

Edward turned to me, and grinned. "Oh, rightt!! C'mon, let's go!" he locked his arm around mine, like girl's would do, and waved to my dad. "Bye, Charlie!" I quickly pulled him out of my house, and shut the door.

"Oh, wow," I said laughing like crazy.

"Whaaaaaat? Is there somethin' on ma face?" he still didn't understand that he could stop. Either he didn't understand, or he was just plain trying to make me laugh.

I couldn't stop laughing. "Edward, you could stop!"

"My Gawd! Why?! You jeluz?!"

I just couldn't contain my laughter. When we got into his car, I was still laughing. He was, too. "You soooooo owe me!" he said, still laughing.

"J-just, haha, d-d-drive!" I said, my voice shaking with laughter.

After we stopped laughing, we calmed down, and Edward brought me to a fancy Italian restaurant. We walked in, sat at a booth, and just started to talk randomly.

"Can you tell me why I had to act gay?" he asked.

I giggled, remembering when he had to act gay in front of Charlie. "Well, Charlie saw me getting all dressed up, even though I don't really call this 'dressing up'," I said, referring to what I was wearing. "Anyway, Charlie asked if I was going on a date, and of course, we aren't. I said no. I told him I was just going with a friend, and he assumed it was a guy. So I had to think last minute. You're very lucky! I just saved your ass!"

"And I just saved yours!"

"Yeah," I blushed. "You did. So, where do we start talking?"

His eyes focused on me. The waitress came to ask what would we like to drink. I told her a Coke, and Edward said the same. We went back to our conversation when she left. "Can you explain to me why you're a rebel? And a really tough one, might I add."

I gulped. The asnwer to this question was about the nightmares I had during the night. And I don't know if it will make them go away if I spoke to Edward about them. I don't think anything can help me.

The nightmares with haunt me.

Forever.

--

**A/N: I liked this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Safe

**7. Safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else. Just this plot.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate it! :**

**BPOV**

Edward and I agreed on sharing pizza, since I wasn't in the mood for whatever they had on the menu. The waitress didn't come back with the food, but when she had brought our drinks, she was flirting with Edward like crazy. I turned up to her, and said, "You didn't know? He's gay." Edward had tried hard not to laugh, but he just blushed. The waitress of course was completely embarrassed with herself, flirting with a "gay" guy. When she left, Edward and I burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay," Edward said, calming himself from the laughter. "You still haven't answered my question." I then remembered that he had asked me a question on why I was a rebel. I guess it was finally time to tell someone.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I took a moment to continue. "The reason I'm like this, well, it's because I get nightmares at night. Every night. Non stop. It's scary. They don't go away, ever since I was fifteen. The nightmares made me. . . braver. Scared, though, at the same time. I didn't want anything else to scare me during the day, so I made sure I was fierce."

Edward looked at me with much concern. My story was interesting him, I could tell. "And what were the dreams about?" he asked. I was dreading that question. I took a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." I looked up at him, and knew he was honest. I have to tell somebody, I can let it be kept inside me!

"The nightmares are about . . . something that happened when I was thirteen," I remembered those memories. I immediatly blocked them out. "When I was thirteen, I went out with a guy. You know, teen love. Stuff like that. When I was fourteen, I broke up with him," my voice became more shaky. I could see Edward's face erging for more, but he knew it was horrifying me. "But he wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"He got. . . _obsessed_. He stalked me. Everywhere. Any place, any time. It was scaring me and my family. My mom called the cops, but they said they couldn't do anything because I wasn't harmed or anything. This kept going on for the next seven months."

Edward nodded.

I went on, "After seven months, he didn't stop stalking me. Calling me non stop, saying 'I love you, Bella. I know you don't, but I'll show you. I'll show you.' It scared me so much. I had gone out one night, to a friend's party. When it was done, I walked home, since my house wasn't that far. Until I met him in the streets. . ." my breath was getting uneven, now.

"You don't have to continue," Edward said gently.

"I want to," I said. "Anyway, he kept saying stuff like 'I love you, Bella. Don't you love me?'. I kept yelling at him, telling him to leave me alone. That is was only puppy-love, not real! But he didn't stop stalking me. When I turned fifteen, I was home alone, just sitting at the computer, holding a stick like I usually did when I was alone. Until he walked in. . ."

Edward's expression was shocked. He was thinking about how Mark got into my house. "I was in utter shock when he walked in," I continued, "I had no idea how he got in. He told me he came through the window. Of course, I threatened to hit him with the stick if he didn't leave. He didn't leave. I threatened him again. He still didn't leave. That's when I got mad. 'Mark, leave now!' I yelled to him. He didn't listen. I had had enough, so I whipped the stick at him. Of course I had hit him, and I kept hitting. 'Leave! Leave now, Mark! Leave before I _kill_ you! And you know I don't want to!'. He hadn't left. I ran upstairs, him behind me, but I slammed the door in his face. . ."

"Then what?"

"I called the police while he was slamming on the door. The police were on their way, and I decided to climb out the window. But I didn't climb out without a weapon. I always had a knife under my bed, just in case. So I took the knife, held it with my teeth, stick in my left hand and I crawled out my window. It was two-stories down, but I was able to handle it. Mark met me outside, and I pointed the knife at him. 'Don't come near me, Mark!' I yelled. I was getting serious, yet terrified at the same time. The police came, and Mark charged at me. He rammed me onto the ground, knife and stick falling out of my hand. I pulled his hair, making his head move back and I kicked him off. And then I let the police deal with him when the ambulance tended with me."

I could see Edward wasn't breathing normally. He was either angry, or just horrified. Either one, I couldn't tell. "The perimedics wrapped a blanket around me, as I watched them take away Mark. Mark kept yelling to me, 'I'll be back, Bella! I'll be back, and I'll come looking for you! I'll hunt you down and we'll be together forever!'. And the police took him away. The next night, I had a nightmare. It was about him finding me. Killing me. The same thing with the next night. And the next. And so on. Till today, I still have those nightmares and until Mark is out of jail, I'm free. Only during the day I'm safe. During the night, the nightmares come. And Mark will be back. And he'll be looking for me."

My voice croked when I said the next sentence, "No matter where I am."

Before I knew it, Edward was right beside me, his arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me into a hug. I'm was happy we was trying to comfort me, but I was too scared from the memories.

"This is terrifying for you. I shouldn't have you say anything," he said, regretting about before. I shook my head.

"No. It's okay. I needed to let it out. But there is no stopping the nightmares. There is stopping Mark, and I'll be the one who is going to stop him." I gritted my teeth. I was going to stop Mark. No matter what I did, I'll make sure he's stopped. And if I get killed, I'm making sure he's coming with me.

"You know what?" Edward said, a bit of a grin on his face. I looked up at him, my eyebrow cocked up. "We're going to have an experiment. You come on Friday, and sleep over my house. You'll sleep in Alice's room, and see what happens. Maybe it's the presence of being by yourself that makes you have nightmares."

"Maybe. . . But I don't know." Did he really want me over to his house? Sleeping there? Waking up in the morning with Frankenstein's wife's hair?

"Rose and Jasper are staying over, too. You won't be the only one." I guess I could consider it. . . What's so bad about it? It's sounded like a good idea.

"Okay. I'll just have to have Charlie."

He nodded. I looked up to him, and just glared. "What?" he asked.

"You can let go of me." I blushed. I felt myself blush, and it was probably more than twenty-five shades, dammit. He blushed slightly, and let go and went back to his side of the table.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I shivered a bit, trying to even out my breath.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward, smiling crookedly. "You're safe. I'll be here to protect you. What are friends for?"

I smiled back at him. I liked this Edward very much. And I had a feeling he won't be going away.

--

_**Friday afternoon. . .**_

"EEEE! Bella is coming over!" Alice hopped up and down in the cafeteria as we walked in. "WOOH! And Saturday is Homecoming! Bella, you are so totally coming!" she squealed, clapping her hands. I considered going to the dance, to keep my mind off things.

To relax.

To finally have fun. With people who cared about me.

"Can I give you a makeover?!"

"No."

"C'mon!" she whined.

I sighed. "Okay, but not too much. If it's too much, I'm not wearing any makeup and I'll go with my hair messed!" She nodded, but she was still grinning like hell.

"We are going to go shopping for your dress!"

"Who says I'm gonna wear a dress?" Bella Swan doesn't _do_ dressses. Never has, never will.

Alice stopped in her tracks, looking at me like I put a knife through her heart. "Bella? _You're not going to wear a dress?!_" she grasped my words carefully. She gasped at the end of her sentence. "No way! I am shopping for a dress for you! I'll drag you to the shopping mall! I don't care if you scream and kick around! You. Are. Buying. A. Dress. And. You. Are. Gonna. Wear. It. Got it?"

"Okay, sure." I said simply. We continued to walk towards their table. I grew closer to my new friends, and I felt like they were family. They were there for me, protecting me. Edward had told them the story, and they promised to do their best to keep me safe until we took care of Mark when he got out. Or if he escaped. . .

We ate lunch, talking about some news at school. I still hear Tanya is planning on getting me back. I want to see the bitch try. I looked at my schedual when lunch ended, and noticed I had Biology. Edward and I met at our lockers, since they were right beside each other, and we walked together to Bio, talking about different things.

Edward was telling me about Alice's plans for tonight; The _I Never_ game, movies, junk food, other games, and stuff like that. "We're in one hell of a night," I told him.

We walked into Bio, and took our assigned seats. And again, I was beside Edward. I felt better when I was beside him. I felt safer. I felt happier. He was like my best friend.

No, scratch that. He _is_ my best friend.

He has done so much for me, it's like he's my own brother. I'm happy we're best buds. At first, I had him all wrong, and kept trying to stay away. Not even talking to him. But, when I finally spoke to him, he was an okay guy. He did no harm. He didn't talk back or anything. He was funny and sweet. I hadn't expected for him to be that, but heck, I didn't even speak to him.

Things turn out to be not what they seem.

During Bio, I could see from the corner of my eye Tanya was death glaring me. When I looked up at her, she looked at me like I was a joke. A fool. A piece of crap. Without her expecting, a gave her the finger and laughed while I did it. She was shocked, too.

Good. Bitch had what was coming to her.

But I have much in store for her. Much more.

More than she would think.

And they were pretty nasty things. Then again, what part of me isn't a rebel? None.

I looked up at Edward, who was looking down at his textbook. I took my pencil, and poked his arm. "What was that for?" he said in a whisper, laughing slightly.

"You looked dead," I giggled. "Making sure you weren't a zombie."

"Can a zombie do this?" without me expecting this, he poked me sides. And my sides tickled. Every part of my body tickled. Especially my neck, my stomach and sides. And when you poke my sides, it tickles. And I couldn't contain my laughter.

I then poked his sides. He poked me back. We both laughed and kept poking each other. "Stop it!" I squealed as he kept poking me. "I will damage you if you don't!"

"Oh, bite me, Stewie." And he kept poking me. Until we got caught by the teacher. He told us to be quiet and go back to our work. We both immediatly shut up, and tried hard not to laugh.

--

I met Alice, Jasper and Edward in the parking lot. I had all my things for tonight, Charlie had agreed that I could sleepover and so did Edward's parents. I climbed into his car, along with the others.  
Throught the car ride, we just spoke. "What would mean if I was able to lick my elbow?" Jasper asked.

"It means you're demented," I said. Alice giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What would mean if you're hand was bigger than your face?" he asked. I knew that joke. 'If you're hand was bigger than your face, you've got cancer!'.

"It means you're a retard," I said again, rolling my eyes.

"What would mean if you looked like the Excorcist?" can he stop with the questions? And these were really retared, too!

"It would mean that you are retardly demented!" I said, making my voice sound like I wanted to end this conversation. Which I did. Who knew Jasper could be annoying at times. . .

We finally got to Edward and Alice's house, and I have to say, it's _huge_. Huge _huge_. It's a freaking mansion! I stood next to Edward, gazing at the front of the house. I looked at my left to see a yellow Porsche. I swung my fist towards Edward's arm, but missed and hit his cheek instead. "YELLOW PUNCH BUGGY!" then I noticed that I accidentally hit him in the face.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled, watching him rub his cheek. "I'm so sorry! I was aiming for your arm . . ."

Edward chuckled, still rubbing his left cheek. "It's okay. I sometimes get the same thing from Emmett.

Edward led me through the front door, as I walked in, I noticed this house was so. . . so freaking beautiful.

I noticed a woman with caramel, curly hair come near us. "Hello there, I am Esme, Emmett, Edward and Alice's mother." She pulled me into a gentle hug, and I hugged her back.

When she released me, I smiled at her. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Where's dad?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you're father is stuck at the hospital. He'll be home late." Ahh, now I how they are so rich. The father was a doctor. It explains everything.

"Oh, okay. Emmett and Rosalie are already here?"

"Yes, they are in the living room. I have to go, though."

"Where?"  
"I have to go to work. We are collecting toys for the needy, and other things that they might need." I was impressed; their mother was a charity worker. I liked people who worked for charity, or even participated. It makes me feel warm inside, knowing someone is helping someone they don't know, who needs help.

"Okay, bye mom!" Alice called, waving to her mother.

Edward waved to her, too. "See you later."

Their mother waved back, and blew kisses and went out the door.

"AND THE PARTY BEGINS!" Alice yelled. I facepalmed to her outburst.

--

We sat in the living room, and we were playing _I Never_. The game went if you did what the person said they didn't do, you drink. I wasn't a drinker, so I was drinking Sprite instead of Taquilla. It was Jasper's turn.

"I never done something more that make out in a car," he said. I saw Emmett and Rosalie drink. Ew.

Suddenly, the house phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" Emmett yelled, going after the phone. He answered it, and he concentrated on what the person was saying on the other line. He put the phone against his chest, and spoke in a whisper. "Do we need tickets for a cruise to the Caribean?"

Everyone shook their heads. Emmett this time spoke into the phone, "No. What?" and he continued to listen.

"My turn! I never broke an object out of anger," Alice said. I took a sip of my Sprite, along with Rosalie.

"I said no!" Emmett said into the phone. "No!" he yelled again.

"My turn. I never beat up a guy," Rosalie said. I took a sip again, so did Edward and Jasper. Emmett probably had, but he was too focused on the phone.

Edward was up. "I never had sex when someone else was ar-"

Edward was cut off by Emmett yelling onto the phone, "We don't want the tickets!"

"-when someone esle was around," Edward completed his sentence. Rosalie took at sip again. Now she looked pissed.

"Oh my God, are you people ganging up on me or something?! Trying to make me drunk?"

Edward chuckled. "No, Rose. You just basically did everything we didn't." I laughed along with him. I was about to go up when Emmett yelled again to the person on the phone.

"WE DON'T WANT THE DAMN TICKETS!" he screamed and then shut the phone. He sighed with relief and fustration and slomped back onto the couch. "Go on," he told me.

"Damn," I said. "You made me forget!" Think! What were you going to say, dammit?! "You know what, whatever. Let's just continue!" I looked out the window, and noticed it was coming close to dark.

Let's hope Edward's experiment will work. I hope it does. But if it does, who am I going to sleep with to keep them away? I obviously can't sleep with Edward, or Emmett, or Jazz, or Rosalie, or Charlie, or Alice or anybody else.

That would be hard for me.

--

We were watching _Rush Hour 3_, when Emmett announced that he needed take a "leek". As we watched, he came back and we all started to laugh when he wore a bra. It was so huge on him!

"What the hell, Emmett?!" Rose yelled, but laughing at the same time.

Emmett snapped his fingers together, making a _snap_ sound. "Someone has been lying about their bra size! No you did'int!"

Oh God, this was too funny! I couldn't stop laughing, neither could anyone else. Emmett was the only one who looked ticked, but in a joking way.

Tonight was going to be a fun night.

--

**A/N: Lmaoo XDD**


	8. I Can Always Turn To You

**8. I Can Always Turn To You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate it! :)**

**Inspired by "Dying To Live Again" by Hedley.**

**BPOV**

"Take my bra off!" Rose yelled at Emmett. "NOW! You're stretching the material!"

Emmett rolled his eyes, and took the bra off. "Okay, okay, Rose! Geez!" He threw it over to Rose, but it ended up landing on her head. We laughed at how it was positioned on her head, until she whipped it off and stormed off. "Where is she going?" Emmett whispered when Rose left.

All of us shrugged at the same time. Alice got up from the couch, "I'm going to go check up on her." And she left.

Now I was the only woman left. Greeaaaat.

"So. . ." Emmett tried to think of a subject. "Who's gone all the way? Hm?" and he raised his hand up high. He was the only one who rose his hand. "Nice, I'm in a room filled with virgins."

"When you stop talking like a complete imbecile, let me know," I informed him and got up and walked out. I went towards the kitchen and just plainly sat on the kitchen chair.

"He can be annoying, can't he?" a velvet voice asked. I could tell it was Edward. Who couldn't? I looked up at him, as he went to sit on the chair across from me. I nodded and laughed.

"You think the nightmares are going to come tonight?" he asked in a whisper. I could tell that he was a bit nervous to ask that question.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They might. And they might not."

He then cocked his head towards the living room. "C'mon. They want to play _Spin The Bottle_." Damn, that game again. I had played it in Phoenix, and I did not like it. Kissing a guy that I didn't like was not part of my list. I sighed and got up, following behind Edward into the living room. I saw Alice and Rosalie there, Alice probably calmed her down.

"Time to play _Spin The Bottle_!" she squeaked. We all settled down onto the floor, sitting in a circle with the bottle in the middle of us. "I go first!" Alice took the bottle, and whipped it to the left, letting it spin around. It started to slow down, and ended landing on. . .

Emmett.

"I have to kiss my brother?! What the hell?!"

"You gotta do it, Alice," I reminded her. Emmett just stared at where the bottle had landed, in shock. He kept his eyes on the bottle and gulped. Alice sighed and scooted closer to Emmett.

"You say _anything_, do _anything_, or _laugh_, I will beat you and take you to non stop shopping trips," Alice warned him. I couldn't look at this, it was too disgusting. I covered my eyes with my hands, and I heard everyone saying "eeeeeeew" and Jasper and Edward said, "Awwwww. Gross, man."

"Oh, well. I always loved kissing. It's always on my wish list," Alice said, chuckling.

"Heh. Me being kissed in the rain is on my wish list," I said to her.

"Trust me, it's nice to be kissed in the rain. It's a wonderful moment, that you don't want to end."

Rose went up next, and spinned the bottle. It slowly landed on Edward. "Oh what the hell!" Edward laughed at her remark and puckered his lips as a joke. Rosalie lightly slapped him. "No french kissing! I catch you doing that, you will regret it!"

Again, I covered my eyes. It was Emmett's turn. He spinned the bottle, and it landed on _me_. Oh, crap. I sighed with defeat, and gave him a slight peck. When we broke apart, Emmett threw his arms in the arm. "WOOH! I KISSED ALL THE GIRLS HERE! Screw you and you!" he pointed at Edward and Jasper when he said "you".

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie hissed. Now it was my turn. I touched the tip of the bottle, and then spinned it. My heart pounded to who it was going to land on.

"Jasper? I have to kiss _Jasper_?!" I yelled. Everyone laughed as Jasper came closer to me. "You try anything funny, and I will let Alice break you."

And then I did. I kissed him. Ew.

It wasn't that bad, but it could have been worse. If I didn't threaten him, but I'm glad I did. We broke apart and Alice grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Thank God Alice is here to save the day. I didn't even _like_ Jasper that way! He was just a friend.

It was his turn, and he spun it. It landed on Rosalie.

After playing and playing, I realised that the only people I didn't kiss were Alice, Rosalie and Edward. It kept landing on either Emmett or Jasper. And it kinda pissed me off. I had no idea why, but it did.

It finally came the time to go to bed. Alice had set up matresses on the floor in her room for me, 'cause Rose was gonna go in Emmett's room and Jasper was going to stay in the guest room. I really hoped Edward's plan would work.

I got into my PJs, cleaned my face, brushed my teeth and when under the quilt, and made myself comfortable in the matress. "You going to be okay, Bella?" I heard Alice asked after we closed the lights.

I breathed. "Yeah. Yeah, I will."

Oh, how I hope.

--

I woke up in the middle of night. Screaming. But I wasn't too loud, thank God. Edward's plan didn't work. It went wrong. I had the worst nightmare than ever before. It was so horrifying, I woke up crying and looked down to see that my shirt was wet from my tears, too.

I had no idea what time it was, and I had no extra shirt to wear. I decided that I needed something to drink. I slowly crept out of Alice's room, down the hall silently and downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was asleep, and I was the only one awake. I went into the kitchen, and opened the lights.

The brightness of the lights blinded me. I got used to the bright light, and went towards one of the cupboards. I opened them up, trying to see where the glasses were.

After searching a good two minutes, I finally found them and poured some water for myself. I drank the water in one gulp. I sighed, out of breath and put the glass in the sink.

I took the glass back out, and poured more water for myself. I leaned against the counter, facing the wall, as I observed the tiles on the wall. I drank some more, and breathed heavily. I took another sip, put the glass onto the counter and brushed my cheeks.

"My plan didn't work. . . did it?" a voice startled me. I jumped up a bit, spitting the water out. I quickly took a napkin and cleaned the counter, not turning to the person behind me.

I knew who it was. Of course I did. But, I didn't want him to see me crying. Bella the Rebel is not a big fan of crying, and right now, my eyes were filled with salt water tears.

I put the napkin in the garbage, and finally turned around. And there he was, standing at the kitchen doorway, his face sad looking. I shook my head to answer his question. "I'm sorry I put you through this. . ." he apologized.

"No need to say sorry," I said. "It was just an experiment. How did you know I was awake?"

"Your screaming."

My eyes widened. Did _everyone_ hear me screamed? I felt my cheeks burn. "Oh. You heard that. . .?"

"Yes. So, I peeked out of my door and saw her going down the hall and dowan the stairs. I followed behind you, as saw you go into the kitchen. I thought you'd be alright, but I still watched over you. You don't seem okay. Was it really bad?"

I nodded.

"C'mon," he then slipped his hand into mine and tugged me. He led me upstairs, into his bedroom. I looked around his room, compelely stunned. It was so . . . pretty. A gold carpet, a large bed in the middle, and a black couch on the side.

But, damn, he had alot of CDs. And wow, that's a huge stereo. . . He then went into his closet, and I just stood there, looking around his room. He then pulled out a large T-shirt, and gave it to me. "You're shirt is all wet. Go change."

I nodded and he showed me where the bathroom was. I closed the door, and quickly got changed into his shirt. It was quite large, but at least it wasn't wet like mine. I put my top on the bathroom counter, so it would dry, and I walked out.

Edward was still standing where he was before, waiting for me. I got out, and fixed the shirt. "Too big?" he asked. I stopped fixing it, and looked up.

"Nah, it's fine."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"If you want, you could sleep here." To be honest, I wasn't offended by this question. I knew he was trying to help me, and not try and get me into bed.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll sleep on your couch, if you want."

"No, no. You'll sleep on my bed," he said.

My eyebrow rose. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe the couch."

"No no no. I will not kick you out of your own bed. You take one side of the bed, and I take the other. Okay?" sharing a bed with Edward. . . couldn't I have just kept me mouth shut?! I know Edward is my best friend, but can you really sleep in the _same_ bed with your best buddy?

I don't think so.

But, I guess it was different with him. It didn't feel awkward. I watched go and sit on his bed. I had no choice to go and follow, since I was unbelievably tired and I had no idea what time it was.

I went under the covers, since I was somewhat cold. I guess from the crying. But, he didn't go underneath. He just layed there, his hands behind his head and he just stared at me. I rolled to the side, so I could face him, too. "We will do nothing, but sleep. Got it?" I informed.

He laughed silently. "Got it."

"You know, I couldn't help but notice a big, nice, shiny, blue motorcycle in the drive way. Who's is it?" I asked. I remember today afterschool, when I saw it perfectly still in the drive way. It was so gorgeous.

I watched him chuckle. "Mine."

I looked at him, my eyes bright and wide. "You serious? It's yours?!"

He nodded, and grinned. "Yup."

"Well, it's so. . . awsome." It was kinda hard to find the perfect word for his motorcycle. Then again "awsome" wasn't the perfect word. It was just something that kept popping into my head.

"I'll take you for a ride tomorrow morning."

"You serious!?"

"I'm not bluffing."

Now he made me excited. "Wickeeed." I sighed out of happiness, and put my hand on the pillow. We were silent, so I closed my eyes, but I wasn't falling asleep. I was a bit too scared to fall asleep once more.

"Did you ever feel. . .love?" Edward asked in a whisper. I opened one eye to look at him.

"No," I said sadly. "You?"

"No. I wish I did."

I thought for a moment. All those things I said about not wanting to love anyone, not wanting to feel what other couples had, was gone. I guess I lied to myself. I wanted love, actually. But not the kind with Mark. I want it with someone who makes me laugh, who is kind and sweet.

Someone like Edward.

I was falling for Edward. He made me complete. He calmed me down, made me happy, made me laugh. Sometimes made me angry, but that was when he wasn't my Edward. Isabella Marie Swan is now falling down the stairs, to reach Edward, who is at the bottom.

I like him. I _really_ like him. This whole entire week I got to know him better. Much better than the first impression that he gave me on the first day. He just tried to be friends with me but just clung to someones rumor to even talk to him back. But after just talking to him that afternoon in the music room changed everything.

"I wish I did, too," I responded in a low whisper. I shut my eye and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

She is so beautiful when she is sleeping. I only watched her for about four minutes before falling into deep sleep, myself.

I like her so much, yet I know she doesn't have the same feelings. She only thinks of me as a best friend. That's it. If I told her how I felt, she might kick me _there_ again.

And yet she feels safer with me. Like she knows nothing is going to happen.

I awoke in the morning, the sun shining down on me. I looked at Bella, who was sleeping perfectly. I guess she didn't have a nightmare. But, why did she have one when she spent part of her sleeping with Alice? And why did she not have any when she spent the remainder of her sleeping with me?

I watched as Bella's eyes fluttered slightly, opening up slowly. "Mornin'." I told her. She looked at me, dizzy. "Did you sleep well? Any nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No. For once, I didn't have one." She then rolled out of my bed, and fell on the ground. My mouth fell open.

"Bella?! Are you okay?!" I asked as I looked down at her, her lying on the floor, trying to get up.

"Geez, Edward, yes. I'm fine. I do that all the time," she rolled her eyes as she got up. I got out of my bed, too, and felt something hold me. I looked down and Bella was there, hugging me. "Thanks, Edward," she mumbled. I put my arms around her, hugging her back. "For keeping me safe."

"And I will keep you safe. Every night, even if that means climbing through your window and watch you sleep," I was telling her the honest truth. I would do anything, at any cost, just to keep her safe.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do."

We stayed in the same position for awhile, until we heard a loud yell. "BELLA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T HIDE FROM ME!" Alice was the one yelling. Bella and I started to laugh, and we broke apart.

"Crap. Today she's taking me out shopping. . ." Bella said. "Now you can't take me on your motorcycle."

She really wanted to ride on it, I could see it on her face. Then I realized something. Tonight was the dance. Maybe tonight could be my only change. "Bella?"

"Yeah? Hurry up, Alice is getting very impatient."

"I know you might reject to this, or even kick me again, but do you want to go to the dance tonight? As friends?" I really didn't want to go as _friends_. I wanted to go as a _couple_. But, I don't know if she would want that.

"Yes," she grinned. "I would like that." Then her grinned dropped when we heard an alarm go off.

It was the fire alarm.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice yelled. She was in the kitchen, and yet we could hear her from my room. "I CAN'T LEAVE WITH THE STOVE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT YOU CATCHING SOMETHING ON FIRE!"

Wait - why aren't the sprinklers on the ceiling going off?

I then felt water hit against me. Now they're on.

Bella and I ran out of my room and ran down the stairs. I was already at the bottom of the stairs, but she wasn't behind me. I turned around and I saw her trip on one the steps. I didn't let her hit the ground, so I caught her and then flung her onto my back, holding her legs so she wouldn't fall. We got outside, and I set her down on the ground.

There we saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose and my parents. All wet. All of us threw daggers at Emmett.

He looked at us for a moment, and gave us an apologenic smile. Along with a laugh, "Hehehe. . .heh. . .ehh. . .fuck."

--

**A/N: Wow, you all crave for more that I'm posting chapters everyday! Eh, that's because I can't let you wait long for the next part. **

**And the next part (I am so sure) will be up tomorrow! I hope! **

**Hope you enjoyed **


	9. Date of Disaster?

**9. Date of Disaster?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else. Just this plot. **

**BPOV.**

After the sprinklers went off, and us beating up on Emmett, we dried our clothes and got changed. I went into the bathroom to change, and looked to where I left my wet PJ shirt from last night. Now it's wet again.

I then changed into a dark purple cut-off shirt, and tight black jean capris. They weren't that tight, just tight enough to give me a weggy. Alice was taking me shopping, so might as well not embarrass her with my clothes. When I thought I was ready, I went out of the bathroom and went down the stairs.

I went straight for the kitchen, and noticed everyone settled at the kitchen table. They greeted me, and I greeted back.

"What would you like for breakfast, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Something small, yet appetising." Alice nodded and then handed me a Pop-Tart. Mm, how I love Pop-Tarts.

I went and sat at the kitchen table with everyone, chewing down on the chocolaty goodness. Everyone spoke, speaking about different things. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were talking about sports and about the Euro 08 and how they are all going for Spain and Germany.

Alice and Rosalie were discussing about the dance, speaking about how much fun it would be. I just sat there, eating my chocolate chip Pop-Tart, smiling at everyones conversations.

Until something dawned on me.

Just then, my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket, of my pants. I always put it on vibrate before going to bed, then shutting it off so in the morning, I won't be total annoyed when it rang.

Of course everyone could hear it vibrating. Alice giggled, and pointed to my butt, "Bella, you're ass is vibrating."

I blushed and chuckled, then pulled out my phone. I flipped it open, "Hello?" I knew who it was. And he is probably very pissed with me, right now.

"Bella?"

"Who else?"

"Okay, good. I though - nevermind. Anyway, you didn't call me. I got so worried," do I even _need_ to call him? I'm seventeen, for God's sakes!

"It's okay. I'm fine. I just slept over at a friend's. I don't say anything when you go out with Maia," I joked. But it was true. I never said anything to him if I tried calling, but he wasn't home because he was out with Maia. I didn't get worried. I knew Maia was a good girl.

"Your dad told me you went out to dinner with a gay guy. . ." his voice was disturbed.

I pretended to be offended. "Why? You don't like that? Geez, it's not like he's gonna slap my ass and wink! If he would have done that, he wouldn't have seen today."

". . .," ha, he had no idea what to say.

I sighed. "I'm coming to the dance." I was ungrateful for that.

"Really?" I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"Yup. I'll talk to you later, I have to go now."

"Okay."

"You've got to trust me more, Jake," I told him. He needed to. He can't just call me, and check up on me. I could handle myself.

"I know," he sighed. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye," and I closed my phone. I shoved it in my pocket, and finished breakfast. "Let's get this damn trip over with."

Alice clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

I pretended to sob. "Help," I mouthed to the others. And Alice tugged my arm, and dragged me to the front door with Rose. "Who's car are we taking?" I asked. I didn't really care, but I don't really like surprises, either.

"Rosalie's," Alice answered.

We walked towards the red BMW, and Rosalie unlocked the doors. She got into the driver's seat, and Alice climbed into the passenger seat. Leaving me the back seat.

It's okay. I like the back. It's somewhat fun.

"Off to Port Angeles!" Alice yelled. Rosalie started the car, and pulled out the driveway. I glanced at the Cullen house, to notice Edward at the doorway. I looked at him, and he grinned brightly at me as we drove away, waving slightly.

I made a face, and darted my two fingers at my eyes, and then I darted them at him letting him know that I'm watching him. Like a hawk. I watched him laugh as Rosalie pulled onto the street, driving that I couldn't see the house anymore.

I heard the radio get louder. I recognized the song: _American Boy_ from Estelle featuring Kanye West.

The song hadn't just started, I knew this song by heart and it was somewhere in the middle. Alice started singing immediatly.

_" Estelle once said to me, cool down down  
Don't act a fool now now.  
I always act a fool oww oww.  
Aint nothing new now now._" she erged Rose and I to sing. I knew Rose would, and of course she did.

"_He crazy, I know what ya thinkin.  
Ribena I know what you're drinkin.  
Rap singer. Chain Blinger. Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinkin.  
What's you're persona._"

Alice then turned around to me, and grinned. "C'mon, Bella! Sing! You know you wonna." I shrugged to myself, thinking _why not?_. It's can't kill me, and I've always loved singing. And this wasn't that bad of a song.

"_About this Americana?  
Am I shallow cuz all my clothes designer.  
Dressed smart like a London Bloke.  
Before he speak his suit bespoke_." It was fun. Not caring if anyone heard you sing. Before I knew it, Rose, Alice and I sang all together. And we sang _loud_. Everyone stared at us as we passed by.  
"_And you thought he was cute before.  
Look at this P Coat, Tell me he's broke.  
And I know you're not into all that. I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit.  
But I still talk that caaash.  
Cuz a lot WAGs want to hear it.  
And I'm feelin like Mike at his Baddest.  
The Pimps at their Gladist.  
And I know they love it.  
So to hell with all that rubbish_."

Alot of people were staring now. I didn't care. Alice and Rosalie didn't either, since Alice sang, waving her arms in the air. I didn't do that. That was just going over the limit. Maybe if I was as crazy as her, maybe. But I wasn't.

Thank God for that. We sang until the song again, and we all gasped, catching our breaths. We sang really loud, that it sucked all the breath out of us. About an hour or so later, we reached Port Angeles.

And hell begins.

--

"Get that, and that, and that, and - oohhh!" Alice raced when she saw a "gorgeous" top. She held it up. "Oh my God! It's cute! Bella, go try it on!" She threw me the top.

I looked at the top. "You serious?" I made a face.

"Yup," and she shoved me into the changing room. Before I could say anything, she closed the door. And I was stuck in there, I could see Alice's small feet in front of the door. She was making sure I wouldn't escape.

I sighed, I was defeated. I pulled my shirt off and tugged on the top Alice gave me. When I had it on perfectly, I came out and Alice moved forward, to give me some space.

Her and Rosalie looked at me. "Bella!"

I flinched. That was a really squeaky kind a voice. And there was more. Oh, was there more. "That looks perfect! Oh my Gods, you didn't tell me you had a _body_!"

"I'm not eye candy, Alice," I said through my teeth, forcing a fake smile as I said the sentence.

"'Course you are!" she said, slapping my arm playfully. "You sexy girl, you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just get what we came here for?"

"The dresses?"

"Yes," I said through my teeth again.

She thought for a moment. "Right. Okay, buy the top and let's go!" I looked at the price tag. I winced. The things I do for a friend. I went to the cashier, and payed for the top. Alice and Rose then dragged me to the next shopping store for our dresses.

--

And hell ended.

We picked out our dresses. Mine is black that laced around my neck. It was pretty. Alice got her own. . . pink . . . dress. Rosalie got a nice Ruby Red. It was pretty.

Finally time to go home.

We got in the car, and Rosalie brought the engine to life and started to drive. "So, what are you going to do now, Bella?" Alice asked, turning around to face me.

I shrugged. "Go home. . .?"

"And do what?"

"Watch South Park." God, how I love that show. It always amused me. I loved all the characters, but mostly Stan, Kyle and Butters.

"Why. . .?" what do you mean _why_? It's a show, many people watch it. Like some people watch American Idol.

"Because Kyle is a sexy Jew," I said. That is true. I love Kyle. I chuckled at my answer that I gave Alice. Then, before I knew it, my phone rang. Do people ever stop calling me? I pulled it out of pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I thought it was Jacob at first, but Jake's voice wasn't than sincere. It was Edward.

"Yeah?" I was worried. What did he call me for? Wait - how did he even _get_ my number?

Alice.

Of course, I should have seen this coming. "Bella, I need help!" his voice was terrified. What happened? Was it Emmett? Or Jasper? Or his father or Esme? What. Happened?!

"What? What do you need me for, Edward?"

"Lauren called. You remember her, don't you?"

I processed the name for a moment. Lauren. Lauren. . . Lauren! Ah, yeah now I remember. Skank. "Yeah. . ."

"Okay, well she called my house and she asked me out. . ."

"Yeah. . . !"

"I didn't know how to say no! I said yes, but it blurted out and I extremely _hate_ her! She's meeting me at the movies, you go there and I'll tell her that I wanted you to join me. Make this date a disaster. Okay?" he spoke too quickly. It took me a moment to know what he was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I said before he could say anything. "What movie?"

"Uh. . ." I knew he forgot. He tried hard to remember again. "_The Love Guru_! Yeah, that was it!" Well, I wanted to see that movie anyway.

"Who's paying?"

"I don't know! Me, I guess."

"Sweet! Free movie," I grinned. But he didn't laugh, and I didn't expect him to laugh, either. He knew I was stubborn, why can't he get used to it?

"I'm serious. You have to mess this date up! So she won't come after me."

"Okay, okay. I'll come. What time?"

"Uh. . . five minutes?"

"What the hell?! I just left from Port Angeles a minute ago!"

"Sorry, Bella," he said. I could tell he was sorry. I felt bad for saying that, but it blurted out. I was going to help Edward, like a best friend should. But I thought of him more, then a best friend. . .

"Okay. I'll tell them to turn around," I assured him. It was silent. "Are you nodding?"

He laughed. "You guessed that, didn't you?"

"Well, I can't really see everything through a _phone_," unless we send viedos. . . but I was too lazy to do that right now. It would cost money. Like the money that it's costing me just talking to him. "I'll see you, bye." I didn't wait for his response, and I shut the phone. "Turn around," I told Rose.

"What? Why?"

"I have to do my duty," I explained. But then I giggled.

"What's funny?" Alice asked, completely confused.

I giggled again. "I said _duty_."

Alice took a couple of seconds to realize what I was saying. "Ooooh," and she giggled herself. Then she nudged Rose in the arm, "Get it, Rose?"

Rose laughed with us, and was turning her car around. "Thanks, Rose," I said to her. She grinned at me. I could see it in her mirror.

"You're welcome."

--

I got to the theatre, and searched for Edward. I then spotted him beside the ticket counter, alone and waiting. I ran up to him, "Hey, Edward!" He looked at me, and grinned.

"You came!"

"I wasn't going to miss a free movie oppertunity," the hell I was. I would never do that. "Where is she?"

"Not here yet," he said, looking around.

"This is going to be a sooo fun. If only I could change. I wanted to bring in the emo act, really creep her out!" I laughed. I could still pull it off, if I stick to it and not lose control.

"Do whatever, just mess up this date," he said.

"Will do."

We waited for a good four minutes, before she came. God, I swear she was wearing a mini skirt, and it literally looked like her top was a mini skirt, too! "Hope you don't mind," Edward said to her. "I brought a friend along."

"Oh, that's okay!" liar.

"Good, now let's go."

--

I wasn't surprised, but we were very early for the movie. So, we sat inside, at one of the tables they had. This was going to be perfect. When we sat, I put my feet on the table. "Do you mind?" Lauren asked, my shoes in front of her face.

"Yep. I feel more comfortable this way." I then grabbed a plastic knife, and scraped it against my wrist. Time to bring in my emo act. It didn't hurt, it just stung. Blood came down slowly.

"What is that? Blood?" Lauren asked, looking at the blood coming down my arm.

I had to think fast. "Um. . . my period. . .?" Edward coughed to hide a laugh. I dropped the plastic knife, and wipped the blood. After a couple of minutes, Lauren was being "seducive" towards Edward. I could see it in his face, he didn't like it. I got up from the table, "Well, I need to go piss." I saw Edward's mouth twitch. Trying not to laugh.

I heard Lauren say, "Finally." Oh, she didn't want me there? Well, let's heat things up.

I came back, but thirty seconds after. Edward looked up at me, my face painted with worry. "What's wrong?"

I inhaled. The exhaled. "Does anyone have a tampon?" No one answered, or even moved. "C'mon! It's gonna go through my pants! Hurry!" Lauren then searched in her purse, and gave me one. "Thanks," and I walked off. Of course I wasn't really going to the bathroom. I just went against the wall to hide, and then threw the tampon in the garbage. Wow, she could believe _anything_. I came back, my face relaxed.

"_Much_ better," I said as I sat down. Lauren didn't look at me. She prentended that I wasn't there. Bitch.

"So, Edward, how about we go to my house after the movie?" she asked. God, I hate her voice. I know Edward does, too. Time to rescue him, again.

"Lauren, if you're going to be a pedafile (**A/N: Sorry for spelling. I couldn't find that word in the dictionnary. . .**) at least put some more effort! Right now, you're sounding like a horny hobo!" I told her, straight out. She gasped, as her mouth fell open. She got up, grabbed her purse and left.

Edward sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God! She's gone! Thank you, Bella!"

I patted his shoulder, "No problem, buddy."

_Tonight is the dance_. I shuddered. Edward looked at me, "Something wrong?" I shook my head quickly. I tried to shake away images of Edward and I dancing together. I did like him that way, but I don't know if _he_ did. That's my problem. What if he doesn't like me, the way I do for him? Maybe he is just going with my to the dance to make Tanya jealous. . .?

Nah. He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't.

Would he?

--  
**A/N: My parents drive me **_**insane**_**. They are bringing everywhere! I don't even get five minutes with the computer anymore. Only during the evening do I have time to go on.**

**Damn.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. If I Never Knew You, I'd Never Love You

**10. If I Never Knew You, I'd Never Love You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot. **

**Thank you all for the great reviews! :**

_**No Air**_** by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown.**

_**Sugar Free **_**by Hedley.**

**BPOV. **

After Edward and I watched the movie, he brought me to his house so I could get my things, and he dropped me off at home. Alice told me she was going come to my house with Rosalie, and prep me up for the dance. And then, Edward would come and pick me up so we can go together as _friends_.

Yes, Edward had asked me if I would like to go to the dance with him. But as _friends_. Of course, I didn't deny it. I mean we're just _friends_. Nothing more.

Just. _Friends_.

Now I hate that word.

_Friends, friends, friends, friends. _

_FRIENDS!_

I sat on my bed, and looked at my dress beside me. It lay on my bed, just staring at me. Saying, "Put me onnnnn. You have a _fabulous_ bodyy." Ugh, even my mind can go isanse.

"Oh, bite me," I said to the dress. Hehe, I'm talking to the dress. Not like it mattered. It's a dress. A black, flowy dress. Nothing more.

_The dance is today. . ._

That sentence kept ringing in my head. As if I wasn't nervous enough.

_It's only in a couple of hours. . ._

Bella, stop thinking about this. Just go into the living room and. . . and watch _Two and a Half Men_! Yeah, that's it. Go watch it. You love that show.

I got up from my bed, and listened to my inner thoughts. I went down the stairs, and since Charlie went fishing, the house to myself. I jumped onto the couch, made myself comfortable and grabbed the remote. I turned on the TV, and searched for _Two and a Half Men_.

No luck. It wasn't playing right now.

Nothing _good_ was playing right now.

That's okay, Bella. You can go into your room, onto your computer and watch videos from YouTube. You could watch your favorite video: _My New Haircut_ in different editions.

I shut the TV off, and went back into my room. I went onto my computer and turned it on. Too slow. Dammit!

And then the bell rang.

I ran to the door, and then opened it casually. Alice and Rosalie stood behind it, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Hi. . ." then before I knew it, Rosalie took one arm, Alice took the other and they dragged me up the stairs, into my room.

Alice let go of me, took a chair, put it in place and Rosalie set me down. Alice threw a loud bag onto the floor, it made a large _flump_ sound. "Time to get to work," Alice said.

I shuddered in the chair.

I noticed Alice hand Rosalie the make-up accessories: eye-liner, mascara, lipstick, eye shadow, foundation. . . I shivered. I wasn't a big make-up person. Sure, eye-liner with mascara here and there, but it wasn't all the time. I felt Alice tug on part of my hair.

Here come the curling iron. . .

"You are going to look stunning where we are done with you!" Rosalie said, taking out the eye-liner. I noticed it was waterproof. Who said I was going to cry?

"AH! Oh my God!" I shrieked.

"What? What is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

"You're burning me!"

"Oops," Alice then pulled the curling iron away from my skin. She giggled, "Sorry."

I looked at Rosalie, "No lipstick."

"Yes, lipstick."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever." I knew I was going to be beaten, anyway.

Alice continued to carefully not burn my skin again. "So. . . Bella. . ."

"Hm . . ." I erged her. What did she want to talk about?

"Why didn't I find you in my room last night?" oh, crap.

I thought for a moment. Like hell I was gonna tell her that I actually went to go sleep in Edward's room. "I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Mmhm," she nodded. I could tell she did. "You going to the dance with anyone?

"Yeah," _frieeennnds._ Can that word just get out of my mind?! I hate it now! I hate it! I'll go grab a dictionnary and stab the word "friends" with a knife, over and over again!

"Whoooooo?" she asked.

"A. . . a _friend_. Who just so happens to be your brother." I hated how I said the word "friends". It was now a word I loathed, and I can't stand saying it.

Alice gasped. "Oh my God! Emmett?!" I looked at Rosalie. She knew who I was talking about, and she just rolled her eyes at Alice.

"No, Alice," Rosalie answered for me. "She means _Edward_."

"Ooooooooh. You didn't tell me you had a thing for him!"

_Friiiieeeeends._

"I don't," I said through my teeth. I was lying. I hated to lie, but right now was the best time. I didn't want anyone to know about me and my personal feelings. "We are going as . . . as. . ."

"Friends?" Rosalie guessed.

I nodded. I can't even say that damn word now. What's become of me?

--

"Where are your dresses?" I asked Alice and Rosalie. They were finished getting me all prepped up, and they forced me into my dress. I have to say, I _did_ look stunning in it. Then again, this isn't _me_. I would have gone in a nice shirt and jeans.

"They are back at home. We've got to go. Bye, Bella! See you at the dance! Don't trip on the way, I put in great effort to make that hair wonderful!" Alice told me, before she walked out of the door with Rose.

I smiled slightly, and waved back. "Bye," I said in a whisper. I had bigger problems.

_Tonight was it. Four more freaking minutes_.

"So, you going to a special dance?" Charlie asked, flopping down onto the couch holding a mug. That coffee addict. Coffee here, coffee there. Ew.

I nodded, closing the door and going to sit next to him. "Yeah. _Homecoming_. I'd never thought I'd ever go to a dance. And this is my first!" It was my first. I never bothered to go to any dances in Phoenix. That wasn't _me_. But, here I am, dressed up pretty so I could go to a dance with just a. . . just a. . .

_Friend. _

Again with that word. I wonna shoot it out of the different, and feed the pieces to pitbulls. I love pitbulls. Feisty dogs. "So, who you going with?" Charlie suddenly asked, before taking a sip from his coffee.

_No one special. Just a _friend_._

"That gay guy. But we are only going as-"

"Friends?"

I nodded. I was very thankful that Charlie said the word, instead of me. It's like he could sense that I hate that word. I wonder if my dad has E.S.P.N. . . . That would be _wicked_!

"Alright. You have a good time. You hear?" oh yes, Chief Swan! I bow down and will obey your every command!

"Yeah. I hear. Loud and clear." I got up and I decided to walk upstairs to my room. Damn heels. I freaking _loathe_ them.

**EPOV**

I arrived at Bella's house, and parked in front of her house. I wanted her to see the surprise I have in store for her. She would be thrilled once she would step outside of her house.

I went up to the front door, and pushed the doorbell.

The door opened, and I noticed her father standing there, sipping on coffee. "Hello," I said. He looked at me, than moved his eyes down to where I was holding roses.

Before he could respond, I saw black heeled shoes come flying down from the staircase, landing on the ground behind Cheif Swan. "DAMN HIGH HEELED SHOES!" I chuckled. It was Bella who yelled and threw her shoes down the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie said, shifting his body towards the stairs, but his hand was still holding the door. "You alright?"

"No," she grumbled. "My foot is bleeding! Stupid, tight shoes!"

"Then why don't you wear. . ." Cheif Swan thought for a moment. "Slippers? You know those shoes that look like slippers, yet every girl you see is wearing them."

"I DON'T OWN SLIPPERS! I only own my Converse!" there was silence and I heard muffling sounds. "And . . . mom's wedding shoes!"

I tried to hold in my laughter. It wouldn't be nice to laugh in front of the Cheif. He rose his eyebrow, and shook his head. "What the hell is her shoes still doing here?" he muttered to himself. "She's upstairs. You can go ahead, and see. . . if you can help her." And then he went into the kitchen.

I walked in and closed the door. I held the roses behind my back and walked up the stairs. "B-Bella?" I stuttered. I didn't know if I walked up, she was going to shoot another shoe, but aiming at me. I heard her sigh.

"I'm in my room," she replied. I walked up the stairs, and looked down the hall and through her doorway, I could see her sitting on her bed, rubbing her feet, her face with hurt.

I walked and stood at her doorway. "Hi."

She looked up at me, "Hi." Then she hissed with hurt. I walked closer to her, and then stopped, just a foot away.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Somewhat." Then she looked over my shoulder, "What do you have behind your back?"

I grinned and pulled out the roses. She gasped a bit, but then cursed from the pain in her foot. I handed them to her. "For me?"

"No. It's for your house, to make it smell better," I joked.

She hit my in the head with the flowers, and then set them on her night table. "Why does your sister torture me?" she asked, while wiping the blood away with a kleenex.

I chuckled. "She tortures everyone." I then went, and sat beside her on her bed. "So, your father still thinks I'm gay? You're not going to tell him the truth?"

She shook her head. "Not on your life." I laughed and she joined me. She then got up and went into her closet, trying to find something suitable for her feet. She tossed everything out of her closet: shirts, pants, Converse shoes. . .

She even shoved her amps out of her closet, along with her guitar. Then I saw a book go flying behind her, as she threw it over her shoulder. She then threw a pencil, a ruler, a sock that was multicolored. "Multicolored sock?" I asked, looking at it.

She chucled as she still went through her closet. "You wish you had those socks." And more things flew by; a binder, a pencil case, a box, a schoolbag . . . "Damn, I have a lot of junk in here." And then she whipped around, holding a pair of flat heeled shoes. "Finally! Alice bought me these earlier today. I totally forgot about them." She then put on her shoes and tapped off any dust or lint that was stuck to her dress.

When she was done, she looked up to me and smiled. "Well, let's go."

--

I held her wrist and we walked down the stairs. "C'mon, I have a asurprise for you!" I told her, my voice eager.

She groaned. "You know I hate surprises."

"Well, you're gonna love this one."

I opened her front door, and let her step outside first. I quickly moved my hands over her eyes. "Take a few steps forward," I told her, as she moved slowly forward outside.

"I want to see what you're talking about, Edward! Let go of my eyes!"

I snickered and let my hands fall. She looked closely to what she was seeing in front of her. I noticed her jaw drop. "Y-you brought the motorcycle?!" she gasped. She turned to face me, and I nodded.

"C'mon," I took her hand and led her towards it. "I hope you don't mind, I don't have an extra helmet."

"It's okay, I'm just happy I get a ride."

She smiled at me, and then I climbed onto my motorcycle. She slowly came on behind me, balancing herself, and then she wrapped her arms around my stomach. I pulled on my helmet, and brought the engine to life.

We finally arrived, and I went to park. I closed the engine, and took off my helmet. "Did you have fun?" I asked her, grinning crookedly. I could tell she liked that smile. She would always smile back, and blush slightly. '

She climbed off carefully, and then caught her breath. "That - was awsome."

We walked inside, only to be overwhelmed by the loud music, and all the people dancing. "So this is what a dance is like. . ." Bella muttered, as she looked around.

I turned to her, "You've never been at a dance before?"

She shooked her head, and blushed slightly with embarrassment. "I never wanted to," she answered.

"Well, you're going to have fun tonight," I assured her. Tonight might be my only chance to tell Bella. To show Bella. Or I may never get another chance. Tonight was my night. Even if she didn't feel the same way, she'll know how I feel. "C'mon," I tugged on her hand, and led her to the dance floor. I could see it in her face that she was a little uncomfortable.

"I'm. . . gonna go get something to drink," she said, and leaving quickly. I sighed and walked towards the side, to lean against the wall.

"Heyyy, bro," Emmett said as he approached me. "What's up?" then he looked around, probably expecting a girl around. "No girl?" I guessed right.

I shook my head.

Not yet, at least.

**BPOV**

I stalked off to the side, where the table with the refreshments are. I went and got myself a cup of Coke, then I went to the side to go and sit on one of the chairs. I drank a bit, thinking of that dreaded word.

_Friends._

Can't it get out of my head?!

_Friends._

_Friiieeeeends._

_FRIENDS._

I hated that word. I hated it so much. I couldn't help but let tears escape from the corners of my eyes. Damn you, eyes. I only cried during dreams. Never in front of a crowd. I drank more of the Coke, and just let the tears come out. What else am I going to do?

"Still dateless, Bella?" I heard a voice in front of me. I looked up to see the dreaded witch.

"Still brainless, Tanya?" I shot back.

"So, where's Cullen?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in there.

"He's not with me."

"Why?" again, a hint of happiness.

"We are only. . . _friends_."

"Is that why your crying?" she looked at me, smiling. Witch! I wiped the tears off my cheek.

"No," I lied. "I'm crying because I just found out that my shoes don't match!" I made sure my voice sounded really sad, and tragic. She looked down at my feet. Now's my chance. I threw my drink in her face. She gasped loudly, and stood still. I grinned with victory at her, and then left. My face was probably red from crying, and red from blushing like hell. I looked around, trying to find Edward. I threw my drink away, and continued to look around.

"You okay?" someone asked, and touched my shoulder. I hadn't expect it, so I jumped a bit. I turned around, Jacob standing behind me. "You're face is red."

"It's probably the lights," I gave him an excuse.

He smirked. "Anyway, you having fun?"

I nodded. It wasn't so bad. "I have to go," he said. "I just lost Maia. I have no idea where she went."

"You go get her," I said to him, and patted his shoulder. He chuckled and left. I looked around again. I heard the DJ announce that it was time for a slow dance. Dammit, I'm missing my slow dance!

"_I wanna love you and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed;_"

I looked and looked, but I couldn't find him. Where did her go? I turned around quickly, thinking that he probably left me. Stood me up. Brought me here, and thought it was a good time to ditch me. As I turned around, my foot twisted on my other foot, and I felt myself go falling forward. When I didn't fall, I looked up to see that I had fallen straight into Edward. My arms were wrapped around his stomach, supporting myself. He looked down at me, and chuckled. I stood up straight, and my cheeks burned.

He pulled me closer, and let his hand fall to my waist. I had no choice but to let my hands wrap around his neck. I let my head rest against his chest, as I inhaled his sweet scent. We swayed along to the music.

"_We'll share the same room, yeah! - for Jah provide the bread.  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?_"

Was this love that I was feeling? Or was it puppy love? Like the love I had with Mark? Just love with a boyfriend? No love _love_. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. I'm not sure.

"_I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!  
I got to know - got to know - got to know now!_"

Hells yeah, I wonna know now!

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I - I'm willing and able,  
So I throw my cards on your table!  
I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat - love and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together, yeah! - with a roof right over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter, yeah, oh now! - of my single bed;  
We'll share the same room, yeah! - for Jah provide the bread._"

He made me safe. He was the _only_ person who made me safe. And _I_ felt safe, with him. In his arms.

"_Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Wo-o-o-oah! Oh yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!  
Yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!_"

Maybe it was love, what I was feeling. Maybe it was. But I just don't know yet.

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I - I'm willing and able,  
So I throw my cards on your table!  
See: I wanna love ya, I wanna love and treat ya -  
love and treat ya right.  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads!  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed;  
We'll share the same room, yeah! Jah provide the bread.  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed_."

Just then, I hicupped. Edward laughed slightly, looked down at me. The song had ended, but the night wasn't over.

--

The dance was over.

I didn't get a kiss. _My_ kiss. The one I was hoping for.

He didn't say anything about _love_. Nada. Zip.

He led me to his motorcycle, and I climbed on. It was pooring rain, great, and I couldn't see anything. I don't know how Edward did. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, so I won't fall off. I was getting soaked. And sticky, and smelly and I wonna go for a shower!

I hadn't seen Alice or anybody else much. Alice was probably dancing with Jasper, and Rose was with Emmett. They had love, I could see it in their eyes. Lucky them.

Edward stopped right in front of my house, and climbed off with me. We walked until we stood in beside his motorcycle, on the sidewalk in front of my house. He pulled off his soaked helmet, and looked at me. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded. It was really my idea of _fun_, but it was an okay first time. Who knows what will happen the second time. Or third. Or fourth, and so on. . . I looked down at the sidewalk, not knowing what to do. So, he did think of us as _friends_. Just that. Nothing else. "I. . .I. . . have to go," I managed to choke out. I turned around quickly, and stalked to the door. Edward had grabbed my wrist, and spun me around, so that I was facing him. Eyes melting with each other. His was liquid and pretty, something you can stare at forever. And he did something that I didn't expect him to do.

His lips crushed mine, with force. They moved around mine, passionate, sweeter this time. I couldn't help but let out sprinklers through my eyes. And with the pouring splashing against us hard. He could propably taste the salt water from my eyes, and the water from the rain. When he released me, we both breathed.

"You said you wished you were kissed in the rain."

--

**A/N: Omgggg. Cheesssyyyyy. XD**

**Hope you liked.**


	11. A Little Less Conversation

**11. A Little Less Conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot. **

**Thank you all for the great reviews! :)**

**BPOV**

It's been about a month since Edward and I started dating. After that kiss, everything became better again. He would climb up the tree, come through my window, and come and sleep with me, to make me feel safe. What would I do without him?

And I thought he didn't like me in the way that I did.

Guess I was wrong.

I was on my couch, watching _South Park_, as usual. I was watching how Stan needs Kyle. How best friends need each other. Then I realised something. . .

_Doorbell rang. Edward's here._

I got up, and got to the front door. I opened it up, and there he stood. Perfectly perfect. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," he bent down and kissed my forehead. "How are you, today?"

"I'm. . . okay. Just really bored," that was true. I was bored. Thank God Edward's here. I had told my father the truth. That Edward was not gay. And that I was dating him. My father was okay with me dating him, but the lying. . . eh. "And I realised something."

"And what's that?" he asked, as we both walked into the kitchen.

"That you look _exactly_ like Kyle from _South Park_. Except you don't have curly hair," I chuckled. "And I love Kyle."

"Does that mean you love me, too?"

"Only if you want me to."

He then let his lips press against mine. I put my arms around his neck, as he lifted me up and put me on the counter. He let his hands rest on my lower back, as we kissed passionatly. Or as Emmett would say: making out. "I have a game tonight," he said against my lips. "Are you going to be my lucky charm?"

I smiled. "'Course I am."

And we broke apart. "Halloween is coming up. What are you going as?"

"That, I will not tell you. You'll have to wait and see," I told him. My costume was great. Something no one would possibly think of wearing. And I was excited about wearing it, too. Pople might freak out, but hey, it'll be one hell of a costume. "What are you going as?"

"If you're not telling, I'm not telling."

"Fine. Till Thursday." Thursday was the day of Halloween. We didn't have any school on Friday, it was a P.E.D. day. And I heard Tyler Crowley was throwing a party on Thursday night. In honor of Halloween. And Edward and I were invited, and so were many many other people. I'm just happy Edward's gonna be there with me. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We are going to meet the others at a cafe. And then. . . I have no idea."

"Please, _please_ tell me Alice isn't taking us shopping," I whined.

". . . Too late."

I groaned. "Why?! Why us?! Why, why, why, why, why?! Why?!"

"You're her Barbie Doll," Edward snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I sighed and jumped off the counter. "Fine. Let's go." We walked out of my house, and walked towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me, and I climbed in. He got into the driver's side and started to drive. I never noticed this before, but he drives so freaking fast. "Whoaa. . ."

"What?"

"You drive so fast."

"Do you want me to drive slower?"

"You kiding me?! Drive faster! No one is in front of us. Speed it," I ordered him. I love it speed cars. They are so much fun. Edward smalled down on the gas peddle, and I fell back into my seat.

"Fast enough?" he asked, slowing down this time.

"If I had my own fast car, I'd strap you in the passenger seat, go into an empty field, and I will drive to fast, you'll be in a ball wishing that God would save you!" That is true. I would go fast. Edward laughed.

"That would be the day."

--

We arrived at the cafe, which was in a shopping mall in Port Angeles. Lovely, Alice. We saw Alice, Jazz, Emmett and Rose already seated at a table, and we walked and took a seat with them. "Halloween is almost here!" Alice squealed. "I'm going as the Adam's Family's wife! You, Rose?"

She giggled, "Marilyn Monroe."

"Sexy," Emmett said.

"Oh, pft. You, Emmett?" Rose asked him.

"Austin Powers." I laughed. I love Austin Powers! He is so hilarious. "What about you, Alice?"

"Disco Diva," she squealed. We all laughed. A mental image of Alice with an afro popped into my head. I laughed harder. "You, Jazzy?"

"I'm not sure, I still of to come up with something. You, Bella?"

Edward answered, "She won't tell anyone. It's going to be a surprise for Thursday night." He rolled his eyes.

I nodded, and grinned widely. "And since it's a surprise, you can't drive me there. I'll you all there. I'll walk or something."

"You sure?"

"Positive." My costume is going to outstand them. "Edward won't say what his costume is, either. Only because I won't say it."

"Edward," Emmett said, accusingly. "You party pooper."

"You could say that again," I mumbled.

Emmett looked at me, then at Edward. "Edward, you party pooper."

"I didn't mean it literally!"

--

Alice dragged us everyway. I swear to God, sorry God, she couldn't stop skipping off to another store! My favorite store, to be honest, was _Ed Hardy Store_. I love that place, they have all this cool clothes. I bought a black leather jacket, which was going to be needed for my costume.

Everyone kept guessing what my costume is, but no one came even close. They'll just have to wait.

We had stopped for lunch, ate at a restarant, and headed home. I was going to get ready for Edward's game tonight. Alice was going to come and pick me up, since Edward had to be there earlier than us.

I went into my room, and tried to find something suitable for tonight. I'll wear that top Alice told me to buy from yesturday. And I'll wear black jean capris. And my shiny Converse.

I heard my phone, and rushed to it. "Hello?"

"I'm outside your house," Alice said. And shut the phone. Wow, she was quick. I shut my phone, stuffed it in my pocket, brushed my hair quickly and ran out. I saw her parked in my driveway with her Porsche, waiting for me. I climbed in and she took off. "You people like fast cars, don't you?"

She giggled. "Yep."

We arrived at school, where they were holding the game. Alice parked her car, and we walked up to the back, towards the field. All the football players we on the bench, resting by my guess. Alice and I found a seat on the bleachers, when Rose, Emmett and Jasper came. They took a seat with us an we just chatted a bit about random things.

Until the game started. I have no idea how to play football, but I think it's fun to watch. I just hope Edward doesn't get tackled.

I watched them, as they all got into position.

I could never understand football.

--

Our team ended up winning, which led to all of us screaming, and throwing our hands up into the air. Yes, I literally did that. I am so ashamed, yet so happy that they won. Edward took us all out for dinner in celebration.

How lucky could we all get?

_**Thursday afterschool. . .**_

"Won't you tell me what you're going to be dressed as?" Edward asked as he parked his car in my drivewar. I shook my head.

"Nope. And remember, you can't pick me up to bring me to the party. I can go on my own," I assured him. He sighed with defeat.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

I leaned in a kissed his cheek, and got out of the car. I only had a couple of hours to get ready, and I'd better start now. I waved him good-bye, and walked in him into my house.

Time to get ready.

"I'm going to a Halloween party tonight, Dad," I told him as I ran up the stairs.

"Okay," he yelled from the living room. He trusts me like crazy, he knows I won't do anything stupid, because I wasn't stupid. I was a smart, tough girl who can handle her own problems. I went into my room, and got out my outfit. I changed into it. I put on a black leather jacket, with black leather pants.

I went into the bathroom, took the hair gel and the comb, and stroked my hair back. Everyone is going to freak. It took me an hour to actually get the hair right. I got out some black shoes, and then looked into the mirror.

I look rockin'.

I checked the time, and it was almost time to go. I went down into the kitchen and got out some chocolate chip cookies, just to pass time. When the time came, I ran upstairs, got my guitar (You never know when you're gonna need it) and raced out. "Bye, dad!" I yelled, but I didn't wait for his response.

Tyler's house wasn't that far, and I'm pretty sure I knew the way.

When I finally got there, I knocked on the door. Someone opened it, but they had moved out of the way. When I stepped inside, the house was filled with people. And of course, people tend to see who is at the door. So all eyes fell on me. I even saw Edward, Alice, Jazz, Emmett and Rosalie here. Their eyes were wide.

I heard a couple of gasps. "Oh. . . my. . .God. . ." I heard someone say.

I smiled widely, and I made sure it was a sexy smile, "Elvis is in the building."

**EPOV**

I was so shocked when Bella came through the door. I didn't even know it was her. She looked like Elvis Presley, but with a chest and brown hair. But damn, she looked good. I heard many people gasp. "Oh . . . my. . . God. . ." someone yelped.

"Elvis is in the building," Bella said, wearing a sexy smile. Some girls screamed, even though they knew it was just a girl in a costume.

"OH MY GOD! ELVIS!"

"I'm a girl," Bella snorted.

We all rushed to Bella. I grabbed her hand, and she grinned at me. "Does this make me gay, now?" I asked her.

She planted her lips on mine. I heard many people cheer. Someone yelled, "ELVIS IS GAY NOW?"

We broke apart, and I looked at her and chuckled. "Now I know what Elvis means by '_A little less conversation, a little more action, please._' you're feisty."

Bella then looked at me, probably seeing what my costume was. She gasped, "Oh my God. You're dressed up as a Spartan warrior?!" she noticed my cape, and bear chest. This probably made other girls crazy.

"Yeah," I said. Then I put my hand on my chest, "Like my bod?" I chuckled. She slapped my arm playfully. Just then, Alice and the others came rushing over.

"OHMYGOD! BELLA! GUESSWHAT!?" Alice screamed, clapping her hands. She stood in front of me, but damn her afro was big. The comb that was stuff in it kept poking me in the eye.

"WHATALICEWHAT?!" Bella yelled sarcastically, putting in the same tone as Alice had.

"YOUGETTOSLEEPOVER!" she squealed. Again.

Bella looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded, grinning from ear-to-ear. "YES! I asked my parents, and they say 'okayyyy'. Go call your daddy and tell him!" Alice shoved her phone in Bella's hands and shoved her out the door, since it was too loud inside.

"But. . .I have nothing to wear or anything."

"I have everything taken of," liar. "Go! Call! NOW!"

Bella went outside, shot Alice a glare and then called her father. She came back inside, and Alice was waiting for her answer eagerly. "WHATDIDHESAY. WHATDIDHESAY. WHATDIDHESAY?!"

"He said . . ." Bella looked at Alice, who was up in her face now. "Yes."

"WOOOHHH!" Alice now hopped up and down. Clearly she had alot to drink. Or maybe it was all that candy she had. It _is_ Halloween. "Now - LET'S PARTAY!" Alice took Bella's hand, and dragged her to the dance floor. I followed behind them, just in case something happened.

I caught up with Bella, and she put her hand in mine. She then took my red cape, and then pulled it in front of me, making sure it covers my chest. "Don't worry," I told her, yelling over the music. "Nothing is going to happen." Just then, Jessica tapped Bella on the shoulder. She was way too drunk, she was swaying back and forth.

"Wonna dance?" Jessica asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Bella grinned.

"Really?!" Jessica smiled with joy. "What?"

"I'm a girl."

Jessica blinked a couple of times. I coughed to hide my laughter, but couldn't hold it in. It's gonna be a long night.

--

When the party was over, we all got into Emmett's Jeep, since it was a bigger car. Bella had fallen asleep, and she had her head against my shoulder. I stroked her arm, slowly and gently. We were all quite in the car, until Bella started to talk.

"Ewww. . . Get that tuna fish sandwich out of my face, Tanya." She said. We all guessed that she was talking in her sleep. It was so cute. We all covered our mouths so we won't laugh.

"Those nilons don't suit you, Jasper. . ." she muttered. We all muffled with laughter.

"Stop throwing paint on dead people, Emmett." She then shifted, one of her arms around my stomach. "Edward. . ." she mumbled. I looked down at her, and the others looked at her, too, to see what she was going to say. "Get the boogeyman out of my closet."

I bit my tongue, so I won't laugh. She continued, "Since when does the boogeyman wear overalls. . .?" then she exhaled. "Fag."

That's when none of us could handle keeping in our laughter. And of course, we woke her up. "Sorry, Bella, but you were too funny," Jasper said inbetween laughs.

She rubbed her eyes, "What did I say now?"

"Too many things," Rose laughed.

We arrived at home, and I helped Bella out of the car. My parents weren't home, so this was going to be a disaster. We walked in, and Alice immediatly brought out some wine. "Drink up!" she said, giving each us some.

Bella looked at her glass. "Alice. . . I don't drink, you know that."

"Just try it once. Please? It tastes nice. Only one time, okay?" Alice pleaded. Why was she trying to get my girlfriend drunk?!

Bella sighed. "Fine." And drank down some wine.

"Bella?" I called out. She had ended up drunk, and she ran off somewhere inside the house, and we had no idea where. "Bella?" I called out again. I went into the living and looked around. That's when I heard loud sounds coming from the stairs.

I turned around, and Bella was laying on her stomach on a matress, and she glided down the stairs on it. "WOOOHHHH!" she yelled. When she was at the bottom, she got off and picked up the matress. "That was so freaking fun!" she yelled.

I ran to her, "Bella. That's a bit extreme, you could get hurt."

"Oh, Edward, stop being such a puss. Just," and then she hicupped, "just try it." And she hicupped again. I sighed.

I looked down, and without knowing it, she went down the stairs again. I was going to kill Alice. "C'mon, Bella, time to go to bed." I scooped her up into my arms.

"But, I'm not ti-" and she dozed off. What am I going to do with her? What am I going to do with Alice? Where were they anyway?

I went into my room, and slowly set Bella on my bed. I forgot that she was still in her costume. I walked out of my room, and looked for Alice. "Alice?! Alice!" I then found her in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. "Alice, where are Bella's clothes?"

She looked at me, half asleep. "Bella's _what_?"

"_Clothes_."

"Ohhhh. I didn't bring them. I lied."

I ran my hands through my hair, fustrated. I ran back up the stairs, and went to wake up Bella. I nudged her, slightly. "Bella. Bellaaaa. You have to wake up, you need to put on some clothes. Nice, comfortable clothes." Her eyes fluttered open, and looked at me.

"Whaaaa?"

I grabbed her hand. "C'mon." I went to my closet, and got her some clothes. "Here you go, go change." She nodded, and went into the bathroom. I waited, until she finally came out.

"Can I sleep now?" she asked, her eyes drooping.

I snickered. "Yeah." I slipped my hand into hers, and led her to my bed. She slipped under the covers, and was already asleep. I went under the covers, too, and watched as she snuggled up next to me.

I was about to close my eyes, when she started talking again. "Oh my God, they raped the chair!!" I just chuckled, put my arm around her, and let myself find sleep.

--

**A/N: When Bella said, "Oh my God, they raped the chair!!" I said that on the last day school, because I found a chair in the hall, and it was all broken and all the parts were scattered.**

**Hope you like.**


	12. Hoist the Colours

**12. Hoist the Colours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight TT or anything else. Just this plot.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Really appreciated! :D**

**Inspired by **_**I Don't Believe It**_** by Hedley**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella," a voice greeted me from behind. I stopped in the hall, to turn around. Edward grinned crookedly to me. He knew it was my favorite smile.

"Hey," I replied. I opened up my locker, and shoved my books inside. I closed it, and faced Edward again. "What's up?" I asked as we made our way towards the cafeteria.

He shrugged. "Excited."

"For what?"

I felt something slip into my hand, and it wasn't his hand. It was something much colder and harder. I opened my hand, to find a chain in my hand. Attached to the silver chain, was a silver metal heart, with designs on it. I opened it up, and the necklace played Edward's lullaby. I gasped, and looked up at him. He just grinned down at me.

"No, you didn't." I said in a whisper. He took the necklace, and fixed it around my throat. He clipped it on, and dropped his hands. I looked down at it, it was gorgeous.

"Because I lo-"

"BELLA!" Alice called from behind me. I could tell in was her: the clicking on the heels, the soprano voice, and the will to cut people off in mid-sentence. I sighed, and turned around, Alice running to us. "Oh my God, hi, Bella!"

"Hey. . ."

"Did you guys hear? There are two new girls here, they are both siblings. One's our age, and the other one is a year older." I heard nothing about a new girl. Leave it to Alice to give us the update on gossip.

". . .So?" there really was no point if there are new kids here.

"Apparently, the older new girl looks _exactly_ like you."

"Oh, well."

We got into the cafeteria and went to go sit. "I heard the new girl is hot," Emmett said while chewing on his sandwich. Rose slammed her fists on the table, and we just stared at her.

"Fuck, Emmett! I'm _right here_!"

"Sorry, baby."

"You'd better be sorry!" Rose groaned, stood up and stalked off. We watched her leave, and Emmett ran after her.

"Baby!" he yelled after her. "Baby, c'mon!" and Rose left the cafeteria, and so did Emmett.

"Well then. . ." Jasper muttered.

"I feel so bad for Rose," Alice sighed.

"Emmett had it coming."

"I guess. . ."

--

I sat in English class, completely bored. The new girl was assigned to this class, and she had to take a seat next to me. She had wavy, light brown hair, pulled into a messy ponytail. She had glasses, and very light freckles. "I'm Esperia," she said to me quietly.

I turned to her. "Bella."

"Nice to meet you," she said shyly. She was a quiet girl, I could tell. I went back to scribbling random things on paper. "Have you met my sister?"

"No."

"Her name is Penny. She actually looks alot like you. Be careful, though," she said seriously. I looked at her confusingly.

"Why?"

"She is -" she thought for a moment, "- more beautiful than anyone. She will steal your boyfriend. I'd watch out. I try to stop her, and tell her to stop being a bitch, but she never listens."

Steal my boyfriend, eh? I don't think so. Even though I just met this girl, I have this feeling in me that says that she is telling the truth. And she seemed really nice, and polite. "I'm letting you know so you won't get hurt," she said, "it's happened before. I don't want you to be another victim."

"I won't be," I assured her. "Trust me. You seem like a nice girl, Esperia. Why don't you hang out with me tomorrow?"

Esperia's face brightened up, "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you," she blushed and then fixed her glasses.

"You're welcome," I gave her a warm smile, and then turned my attention back to the teacher.

No one could steal Edward. Unless Edward _wanted_ to be with her, that's fine with me. But, at lunch, Edward was about to say he loved me. But Alice had to cut him off. He was about to say he loved me. He _loved_ me. He wouldn't leave me. If he loved me, he wouldn't leave me.

Unless he was lying.

No. No, no. Edward wouldn't lie. I've gone out with him for a couple of months now, and he hasn't lied to me all.

Why do I feel sick? My stomach is killing.

--

Last period ended, and I was talking to Esperia as we walked out of class. I walked down the hall with her when Jacob ran up to me with Maia. Their expressions were shocked, but Jacob's had a verge of anger in it.

I looked up at him, stopping my conversation with Esperia. "What is it, Jake?"

"You'd better come and see this. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What are you talking about?"

Maia grabbed my hand, and followed behind Jacob, as he led us the way down the hall. Esperia saw what was happening before I did. "Oh, hell no," she muttered, her eyes widended. I followed her gaze, trying to see what she was looking at.

And I saw it. Oh, I saw it.

Jacob was having a shit fit, I swear I saw steam coming out of his ears. "That jackass!" he yelled. I tugged on Jacob's arm so he wouldn't attack Edward. I was wrong. Edward does lie.

Esperia marched over towards her older sister. I quickly hid behind the side of a locker, breathing in and out. You didn't see anything, Bella. Don't worry. You did not just see the new girl in a lip lock with your boyfriend. No, you didn't.

_You didn't. You didn't. You didn't. You didn't. You didn't. You didn't. . ._

_You DID._

"Dammit, Penny!" I heard Esperia's voice growl. "A day didn't even pass, and you have to be a _hazo_, and make out with someone on the spot!" I didn't know what the word "hazo" meant, probably was from Esperia's background nationality, but it sounded bad to me.

"Calm down, Ria." I heard her voice. Penny's voice. It _tried _to sound sexy. "I'm just having fun."

_Fun? You call that fucking fun?!_

"Are you kidding me?!" Esperia's voice rised. I still hid behind the side of locker, not wanting to face anyone. Jacob was watching the whole thing, probably to attack Edward later. Maia hid with me, too, rubbing my shoulder. "This guy has a girlfriend, you know! And she is unbelievably nice! Now she has to face _this_. You disgust me, Penny!"

I couldn't handle it anymore.

Still hiding, I ripped off the necklace. I looked at it for a moment. _All a lie_, my mind told me. I whipped the necklace forward, letting fly across the hallway, as it smashed into a locker with a loud _crack_. Esperia stopped talking, and I'm sure all of them looked at where that sound had come from.

The necklace was now broken on the floor, playing Edward's lullaby.

"Take me home Jacob," I whispered, only for him and Maia to hear me. Maia looked at me, because she knew I'd have to get out of this hiding spot, and face _him_, just to get to the car. "I'm sure," I said before she could ask. She nodded, and put her arm around my shoulder.

We both stepped out of the hiding spot, and walked in the opposite direction of them. I heard Jacob growl, and he followed behind us. He stood behind me, so just in case I glance back, I won't be facing _him_.

"Bella. . .?" he asked, his voice shaken.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Jacob growled again.

"She can speak for herself!"

"Not in front of you!"

"Bella! Bella, I'm sorry! _She _came onto _me_! Bella, please believe me," he pleaded in the background. I stopped in my tracks, and fury took over my body. Maia looked at my confusingly, and I whipped my body around, making me face him. Jacob saw the fury in my eyes, and just shoved to the side.

"_Sorry_? You're freaking _sorry_? Do you think with just a "sorry" that everything will go back to normal?! That everything will be okay, and we can go back to our usual thing?! No. A "sorry" doesn't make up for what you just did." I yelled, my voice echoing in the hall.

He looked at me, his eyes pleading.

I saw Penny just grinning at all of this. That made me even more pissed.

"If you didn't want me, couldn't you have told me face-to-face?" I continued.

"But," his voice was shaky. It sounded sad, like he was going to cry. That would have made me want to cry. "I _do_ want you."

"Bull crap!" Jacob yelled in.

I held my arm out in front of Jake, so he won't step any further. "No, Jake. Take me home, now. Please."

--

When I was finally got home, Jake kept insisting that him and Maia stay with me. I told them no. I told them I could handle it alone. Remember, I'm a tough girl. Nothing can make my world come crashing down.

I was in the kitchen, and I just leaned against the counter, and drank water. Charlie had come early, so he just plomped down on the couch and relaxed.

"Tough day?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't believe."

I took my glass and walked into the living room, sitting on the one-seated chair. "And how was your day? You look shaken." He told me.

"Oh, it's nothing. My day was fine." If you call the new girl kissing your boyfriend "fine", then yeah. My stomach made a turn, and it bothered me. I drank some more water and went upstairs.

I sat on my bed, but my stomach still started to hurt. That's when I felt it.

I ran into the bathroom quickly, and threw up in the toilet.

Oh no.

Was I. . .?

No, I couldn't be. Could I?

My phone started to ring, and I quickly answered. "Bella?" Alice yelled.

"What?"

"Oh my God, Edward told me what happened, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Do you call throwing up in a toilet "okay"?"

There was silence on the other end. "Bella. You aren't. . .?"

"I don't know," I choked.

"Oh God," she breathed. "Oh God. You'd better take a test, and see if you -" suddenly, the whole house was shaking. My phone fell out of my hands, but I grabbed it quickly, and shoved it in my pocket. I flushed the toilet and ran downstairs to my dad.

"EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled, trying to balance myself. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Charlie was freaking out, too. He grabbed my hand and led me somewhere I couldn't see, since the lights went out. He told me to sit, and I did. The house continued to shake.

I started to cry. I had no idea if I was going to live.

Or die.

I crawled up into a ball, and just continued to cry. I shook back and forth, but I knew it wouldn't help. Crumbles of the ceiling were falling. Small pieces getting stuck in my hair.

"_Y-yo h-ho haul-l, t-t-together_," I began to sing, my voice cracking. "_Hoist the c-c-coulours h-high. Heave h-ho, thieves a-and b-b-beggars,_" I let out a yelp from my voice, and breathed heavily. The salt water tears streamed down my throat.

"_N-never shall w-we_-" more parts of the ceiling started to fall, "-_d-die_."

Just then, I looked up at my dad. He gave me a weak smile, the one you give me people, to tell them everything is going to be okay. Every_one_ is going to be okay. Just as I smiled back, a large piece of the ceiling fell on his back. He screamed, and I flinched back.

"DAD!"

--

**A/N: Twiiiisssttttttttt.**

**And more cheesy. . .ness.**

**Sorry if it's short. I'm a bit sick, so forgive me.**

**Hope you like.**


	13. Forever

**13. Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or anything else, just this plot. **

**Inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**APOV**

I was cut off as I spoke to Bella on the phone, as the ground started to shake. I had no idea what was going on. I screamed for life, as small crumples of the ceiling came down. Earthquake. Of course. As I screamed, Emmett came running in. He grabbed my hand, and helped me out of my room quickly.

Before I knew it, I was crying. I was scared and horrified, completely shaking. Was I going to die? Was I ever going to see my family, Bella, Rosalie and . . . Jazz? I can _never_ loose Jazz. Never. I was worried like hell. Was Jazz hurt? Was he okay? I hope he's okay. I'd die if he was dead.

Carlisle already had Esme securely in his arms, while Emmett held me in his arms as I cried in his shirt. Edward was shoving rocks and funiture out of the way so we could get through. We ran quickly out the door, and went outside.

Emmett put me down, but still held my hand. I looked over to Esme. She was crying in Carlisle's chest. Carlisle just hummed to her, telling her everything was going to be okay. The ground stopped shaking, and I hoped, hoped with all my heart, that it ended.

I glanced at Edward, and I noticed he was bruised up a bit. He breathed heavily, holding his head in his hands. I tugged Emmett's hand, trying to drag him forward, but he was too heavy.

"What is it, Alice?" Emmett asked, his voice ergent.

"Jasper and Rosalie! We have to go to them!" Emmett stood still for a moment, probably thinking if he should consider it. "NOW!" I yelled. Emmett nodded, and went to tell our parents.

We all started running to Rosalie's and Jasper's house. I'm lucky to be weary flats and not heels. I ran quicker than everyone else, jumping over cracks, or large rocks.

"Alice slow down!" Edward yelled from behind me.

That only made me speed up even faster. I finally got to Jasper's and noticed him and his family coming out of the house. He was holding Rosalie in his arms, she looked badly bruised, and her arm had blood splattered on it.

Emmett immediatly sped up faster to me, running towards Rose. He yelled out, screaming. His rose has been hurt. I ran over, along with Edward. I quickly went and hugged Jasper, when Emmett pulled Rose into his arms.

"Oh my God, Jasper. I thought I lost you!" I cried as I hugged him tightly.

He kissed me hair, and held me tightly, also. "I thought I lost you, too, Alice."

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, but not enough for her ears to hurt. She was awake, but her eyes kept falling down, closing slowly. "Rose! Rose, don't do this! Don't leave me, Rose! Stay awake, Rose!" he cried.

Emmett then rushed over to Carlisle. "Dad! Do something about Rose! Please," I saw tears coming down his cheeks. He didn't want to loose his Rose. He knew he couldn't. He _wouldn't_ let it happen.

"Set her down, son," Carlisle ordered. Emmett layed Rose on the grass softly, her eyes struggling to stay open. Carlisle inspected her quickly. "She just has a couple of broken bones. She will _not_ die. She is just falling unconscious, or she is just really tired."

"Emmett?" Rose choked. Her eyes fluttered, trying to find Emmett.

Emmett sat next to her, and held her hand tightly. "I'm right here, baby. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen," he assured her, yet he was crying, himself.

"I love you," she mumbled, smiling weakly.

That made Emmett cry even more. "I love you, too, Rose," he choked out. He pulled her into a warm, tight hug. I looked up to Jasper, and brushed the dirt off his face.

"There is still one more person to save," I told him. He understood who I meant, and grabbed my hand.

"Edward!" Jasper called out. Edward jerked his head up, looking at Jasper. "Let's go save your angel."

We left everyone, letting them tend to Rose, as we run to Bella's house as fast as we could. Edward ran the fastest, and he ran past us down the street. He wanted to see her so bad, and I got see the tears flying off his cheeks as he ran.

Edward then turned to a corner, and Jasper and I followed behind him. He ran too fast, so we were quite far behind.

When I saw Bella's house in the distance, we all stopped in our tracks when we noticed three people outside her house, as I watched two people come out.

One of them I could was Jacob Black. What was he doing there? And he was holding something in his arms. . .

Then it hit me.

**EPOV**

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed Jacob Black, and his friends coming down the street, towards us, holding something in his arms. Then Alice sped in front of us, running towards Jacob.

I followed behind her, and as I got closer I realized it wasn't a '_what_' he was holding. It was a '_who'_.

It was Bella.

She was unconscious in his arms, and she was badly bruised. I noticed one thing about her that stood out the most. She had a large scar across her face, that made part of her face red. I ran up closer, Jasper following behind, but Alice beat me to it.

"Bella!" she yelled, as she ran up to Jacob. "Oh my God, Bella! What happened to her?!" she questioned Jacob, but she looked at Bella with intensity.

"I'm just lucky to have gotten her out on time," he mumbled.

I went closer to Bella, now inches away from her, and I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, she had dirt on her faces. Her arms were covered with scratches, and blood and little rocks that stuck to her. I brought my arm out to touch her, but Jacob backed up.

"Get away from her," he hissed.

Alice leant her head on Bella's shoulder, and started crying. "Oh, Bella," she sobbed. I couldn't help but cry, also. My Bella was hurt. _Badly_ hurt. But she probably wouldn't want me here, anyway.

"Where's Charlie?" my question blurted out. I didn't see Charlie anywhere. Maybe he went to go help some people. I looked at Jacob, but the hatred from his face from gone. All there was now was pain and sadness.

"He didn't make it," he muttered.

My eyes fell on Bella. "Oh," was all that came out. I can only imagine the terrible pain she must be going through. But Jacob wasn't allowing me to go near her, and he knew what was best for her. Maybe it was best for me to stay away. I couldn't look at Bella anymore, either. It pained my eyes just to see her like this. "I'm going back to the others," I mumbled to Jasper.

He understood why I left, though. He always knew. He nodded to me, and patted my shoulder. I turned away, and walked away.

"E-Edward?" someone mumbled.

I stopped. I slowly turned my head, and my heart started beating faster with happiness. Her eyes were open. Her eyes were searching for me. She called out _my_ name. I quickly ran back to her, as she scrambled out of Jacob's arms, and weakly ran towards me.

Jacob wasn't mad. I could see it in his eyes. He just wanted Bella to be happy.

I picked Bella up in my arms, and twirled her around, hugging her close to me. She held me tight, her hands in fists, holding my shirt. I couldn't help but let the tears escape. She was alive. She was safe. Here, in my arms. It was like all our problems were gone.

I heard her cry into my chest. I looked down, and she slowly looked up at me. "I'm so happy your safe," I mumbled, wiping her tears away and wiping off the dirt. "I thought I lost you, Bella."

She put one hand behind my head, letting her hands tangle in my hair,as she brought me closer to her. Her lips glued to mine, as I wrapped my arms around her. I could taste her tears. Her lips moved around mine, and she held me tightly.

When we broke apart, she breathed. "I love you so much," she mumbled.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry for what happened."

"I don't care, Edward! All that is important is that we are both safe, that I love you, and you love me." She smiled weakly to me.

"I never want to loose you."

"Charlie," she muttered. "I lost him, Edward. I lost Charlie." She cried insanely into my shirt. But that didn't matter. Like I cared about this shirt. I held her tightly, but making sure I didn't crush her. "I loved him so much."

"I know. I know you did. It's going to be okay, Bella." I then started to hum her lullaby. She calmed down in my chest, her sniffs decreasing.

"I love you," she mumbled again.

**BPOV**

I pulled away from Edward, and I turned to see Alice. I ran to her, and hugged her warmly. "I thought you were dead!" Alice said after we broke the hug.

"How could you ever think that?" I said, jokingly.

"I'm just glad your safe."

"You, too."

"Are you. . .?" she couldn't finished her sentence.

"No," I said. I was not pregnant. Thank God. "No, I'm not. You didn't tell Edward, did you?"

She shook her head. I sighed with relief, I didn't want him to worry. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I just know."

Then she understood me. "Ah. You got your period. . ." I nodded. She chuckled, and I turned to go to Jasper. I pulled him in a hug, and he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jasper." I told him.

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Bella," he grinned at me. I broke apart from him, and then saw Jacob and the others. I went and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Jake. For saving me."

"It's what I do, Bells."

I went to hug everybody else - Maia, Jared, Embry, Paul. I then went back to Edward, and he held me close. "Where are the others?"

"Near Jasper's house." His voice sounded uneasy.

"Is everything okay?"

"Rosalie. . . she's badly hurt." I gasped when he said this. I could only imagine Emmett right now. "Emmett's crushing right now," he said. I had to cry at this. Just picturing Rose, Emmett holding her in his large arms, crying, begging her to stay with him. Begging her to never close her eyes. Begging her to never leave him. It pained me.

--

**A/N: YES. BELLS & EDDIE DID **_**DO**_** IT. I'm 15, people! It makes me feel dirty, for Christ's sakes! **

**Hope you liked it. Good reviews. No flames. Any flames, well, screw you.**


	14. I Licked All Your Utensils

**14. I Licked All Your Utensils.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

**BPOV**

Let's just say everything went well. It's been two months after the earthquake. Rose is completely all right, broken leg here and broken rib there, but she was okay. Completely fine. We had no idea where to go. I had suggested to go to Phoenix, since I'm not an adult yet, and I can go live near my mother's house. No way in hell was I staying in the same house as her. Carlisle said that he could try and get a job there in Phoenix.

And guess what? He did. We had headed there, since the Cullens' cars weren't damaged. We took whatever clothes that weren't ruined, and we were going to the airport, since Carlisle had gotten us tickets. Damn, this man could get us anything. Anyway, when we finally got to Phoenix, I called my mom, yada yada yada, I went to visit her, yada yada yada, the Cullens found a new home, and since my mother lived in an apartment, I lived just down the hall from her, with Edward.

That was the best. Sharing an apartment room with Edward. Everything had went well, we went to a new school and we fit in just great. And no, I didn't go back to my old school. We had gone to a different one, and it was just awesome.

And now, I'm cursed with this scar right across my face. From my left temple, going down over my left eye, over my nose, down over my lips, and under my chin and that's where it stopped. I didn't like it, but it still didn't make me ugly.

Some people would ask, "Holy shit, where did you get that scar?"

And I'd answered simply. "None of your business." And I'd continue with my day.

I still mourn for Charlie. My poor father who died in the earthquake. It's like my life is working backwards, but this time I have friends, and an amazing boyfriend by my side. At least I have them. Then I know my life would never be over.

And here I am, eating lunch at a restaurant with my boyfriend. The waitress, Sheila, came back with our food, and kept looking at Edward, her eyes full of lust. "Can I get _you_ anything else?" she asked directly at Edward, fluttering her eyes, having a really bad smile on her face.

No way are you going to flirt with my boyfriend.

I then coughed loudly. She looked at me, "Hm?"

I looked up at her. "What?" I asked dumbly, like I hadn't heard her speak. "Did you say something?" I love lying and pranking at the same time. Then I coughed again. . .on her skirt. "Oh, sorry, it's the flem."

She wrinkled her nose. She turned to Edward, who was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. She gave him a smile, then turned around and left. And I noticed she swayed her hips _too _too much.

I leaned out of the booth. "Hey!" I called to her. "Try not to sway your hips, you can dislocate them!" She turned around and gasped, still walking, and didn't notice as she bumped into a waitor who was holding a tray of drinks. And _splash._ The drinks went all over her.

Edward burst out laughing. "You are evil," he chuckled.

"You know it," I replied, and I winked at him.

--

"Where's the popcorn?!" I screamed. I started dashing through all the cupboards, trying to find the popcorn. I heard Edward laugh. "I want the popcorn! Where the hell is it?!"

"Right here," he said. I turned and saw him holding it in his hand. I narrowed my eyes at him, and snatched it out of his hand. I opened it, and stuffed it in the microwave, and turned it on. I got a bowl out, and left it on the island. "Anyway, I have to get to work in like seven minutes."

Edward worked at a music store, HMV. He liked it there, but he didn't like the girl flirting with him. Even some guys would flirt. Ew. That scarred him for life. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips, and pulled away, smiling. "See you later," he said, turning around.

I blew him a kiss. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," and the front door closed. Now I was alone.

I grabbed the popcorn, and poured it in the bowl. I took the bowl, and went into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV, knowing that my favorite movie was in the DVD player already. I pressed Play and I watched as the movie started.

I was watching _300_. Man, that movie always makes me cry in the end. **(I actually cry at the end of **_**300**_**. I guess it's from the intense Greek music, and how history went for my nationality) **I ate popcorn and listened to them speaking, carefully.

_**- An hour later. . . I think-**_

_"This is Sparta!" _King Leonidas yelled. Man, these Spartans were _built_. And they didn't have gyms or anything, just basic training and stuff.

_Bang._

What the hell was that? I turned the movie on pause and got up, putting the popcorn on the couch. I grabbed the phone, just in case I needed to call the police. I went in my room, and got the wooden stick that I usually fight with, and I slowly crept around my home. I went to the back door, to where the balcony is. Nothing. I went in the kitchen, nothing. Bathroom-nothing. My room-nothing. I went back to the living room, and the back door was right beside it, so I looked there again, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

There he was. On my balcony.

God, he hasn't changed.

I screamed again. He noticed and panicked. He started knocking on the glass door gently, screaming, "Bella! It's me! Please open up!"

What the hell is he doing here?! I thought he was in jail!

I moved slowly towards the door, holding the stick in my hand defensively, and slowly opened the door. "Oh, Bella, thank God," Mark breathed. "I thought you couldn't hear me."

I didn't know if I was going to cry or just scream again. My stalker is in my house. _What. The. Freak?!_

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered. I'm usually not afraid, but this guy-Mark was my biggest fear.

He put his hand up in surrender. I didn't realize it, and I thought he put his hands up to hit me, so I whacked him with the stick. He held his side. "God, you've gotten stranger," he commented.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to apologize."

I looked at him. "_Apologize?! _You came here to apologize?!"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said simply.

"Do you even know what you've caused me?"

He didn't answer.

"I've had nightmares everynight because of you! The only person who can keep them away is my boyfriend. Now get out!" I screamed. The neighbors are gonna give me hell later. . .

He shook his head. "I came here to say sorry! I heard people talking about how you are back, and I wanted to say sorry. Jail has changed me a lot."

"When did you get out?"

"About six months ago."

I turned around and walked into the kitchen. From all this shock, anger and fear, I needed a pudding. I went in the fridge, and got a chocolate pudding, and I went and got a spoon. I ripped it open, and started to eat it nervously. "Please, just let me say sorry," he said again.

I didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He knew me too well. "I'm sorry. I really am. For everything. I just want _us_ to be okay."

My eyes widened. "You want to _date_?!"

"What?" he asked dumbly, but then he finally understood me. "No! No, of course not! God. I just wanted to say sorry."

I nodded, and continued to eat my pudding.

"And to say that I licked all your utensils," he said softly. I choked on my pudding. I took the spoon out of my mouth immediatly and threw it in the sink. I ran to the sink, and I started to clean my mouth with the water.

"How did you get in here?!" I said, after I cleaned my tongue.

"The balcony. I know how to get in here, trust me," he said.

I ran my hand through my hair. "What the fudge is this, _Two and a Half Men_?!"

--

I basically sat in my living room, talking to Mark. _Mark, _for heaven's sakes. He started telling me what he did during jail, and it sounded so freaky and scary. You can tell he was still freaked out, himself. He started telling me about how he started to remember what he did to me, and about how he thought it was so horrible, and how he wanted to apologize to me. He's been taking therapy, so that's helped him a lot.

It's been so fustrating.

I turned on some music, so I could just think for a while.

_"Your bottles' almost empty_

_You know this can't go on_

_Because of you my mind is always racing_

_The needles' breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in_

_And now your trip begins but_

_It's all over for_

_It's all over for_

You

For you

When you're on the edge and falling off

It's all over for you

For you

When you're on the edge and falling off

It's all over."

I paced around in the living room, hours going by.

Before I knew, the front door lock started to twist, and I heard a _click._ Shit. The doorknob started to move, and the front door opened. Edward came through. "Hey, I'm ho-" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw me pacing around, with a stick in my hand, and my stalker sitting comfortably on the couch, like nothing was wrong.

Everything was wrong. Why the hell is my life so damn complicated? Why is it when I think that my life is perfect, and then _BAM_! It's all gone.

--

**A/N: Wow. I updated 0.0 **

**I know it's short, it's because I don't have that many ideas. I 'll think of some, don't worry.**

**Review please. NO flames. **

**Damn, my fingers hurt. . .**


	15. My Girlfriend, Madonna

**15. My Girlfriend, Madonna.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls.**

**BPOV**

It basically took a full half hour to explain to Edward what the hell was happening. And then there was the arguement inbetween Edward and Mark, with the "What the fuck?!" yells here and there, and the "Get the fuck out!" screams, but of course, no one listened to anyone. What a complicated and disturbing life. Story of my life.

And here we are, at least six months after.

Time has been passing by fast, like the speed of light. It just flashs through, and then you're like "What the hell? Didn't that happen yesturday. . .?" and then you look at your calendar, and you realize you are six months into the future. To be honest, throughout the six months, everything has changed. Alice and Jasper got married, and so far, Alice is pregnant. Apparently, she's having twins.

Rose and Emmett are engaged, their wedding is in just a month. They are really happy together, you can tell from their eyes. Their expressions. It's amazing, isn't it? How love can just work it's magic on everyone?

As for my life, yes, things have changed.

Mark ended up staying with us. He didn't _live_ with us, he just dropped by every now and then. He didn't lick any of the utensils, thank God. He has really changed, thanks to his therapy. Sometimes when Edward and I kiss, and he's there, he would yell "Too much PDA! God, stop it!" But, now he doesn't say it anymore. He just looks at us like we aren't even kissing. But he doesn't watch us kiss, he just either watches TV or eats something. He has changed, I could see it, and I have spoken to his therapist, and she says the same thing. I asked her if I would be able to trust him, and she said - from her results - that, yes, I could trust Mark.

And I did.

And nothing bad had happened. Everything had gone through swimmingly. I had gotten a job at a bar, where I play my guitar and sing, along with other members. There was Mira, the drummer. She had black hair with red streaks, and her hair was long and silky. Then there is Josh, the bass guitarist. To me, he looked like Adam Brody. You know, that actor who played as Seth Cohen in _The OC _? If you don't know, type him up in google. Anyway, Josh looked exactly like him. It was weird, but then again, Josh was this funny and nice guy.

I had spoken to Jacob and the guys over the phone. They were doing really well. And apparently, Embry can't stop photo-copying his face. When I heard that, I couldn't stop laughing. And then it tempted me to go and photy-copy my face. But then Edward told me not to.

I was going to go visit them in Forks tomorrow.I'm going there for a week, and Edward gets to come with me.

"Can we buy a chocolate cake?" I asked Edward, suddenly.

He rose an eyebrow.

"What for?" he replied slowly.

"I wonna stick my face in it. . ."

"Why. . .?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"And you need chocolate cake?"

"Yes."

He got up from the couch. "I'm not even going to ask."

--

I was now on my plane to Forks. Edward sat beside me, as I looked out the plane window. You have no idea how many girls have flirted with him today. With me right beside him!

One girl with dark brown hair came up to us in the airport. "Hi," she said seductively. _Bite me, _I wanted to tell her. "My name is Delilah, and yours?"

"Frankenberry," Edward answered her.

"Excuse me?"

"Frank-en-ber-ry."

I tried really hard not to laugh. And that's when Edward brought me up into the conversation. "Oh, and this is my girlfriend, Madonna."

Then I couldn't it anymore, and just burst out laughing. The girl just blushed and was completely embarrassed, as she turned around and left. _Good ridence, bitch. _

By the time we got to Forks, another woman flirted with him. "Is this your sister?" she asked, pointing to me. I wanted to break her wrist so badly. "You two look alike."

"Really?" I said, gasping. I wanted to play a game, just like Edward had at the airport in Phoenix. "Too bad. Anyway, I'm Bella, and this is my gay best friend, Edward!"

Yes, I pulled the This Is My Best Friend, Who Is Also Gay, Edward card, like I did with Charlie. Charlie. Just remembering him made me sad instantly. It was really hard, loosing your father. Every now and then I would go visit his grave, and leave some flowers and I'd light up a candle, for essence.

Thank God Edward played along with me. Again. "Like, hi!!" he squealed. He quickly shook her hand, grinning madly. "Wow, isn't this, like, amazing?! Bella and I have met _so _many people today! It's, like, unbelievably! Like the time I moved into my new home, in the gay village area." Then he sighed happily. "Remember Bella?"

"Oh, my God!" I gasped. "Yes, I do!"

"Oh my God!" Edward squealed again. "I love how we can remember things _at the same time_!" he said to the girl.

"It is just a-mazing!" I said.

The girl made a face, her lip wrinkled up, as she turned around slowly, and left.

--

"Billy!" I called.

"Bella!"

"Jacob!" Edward yelled to Jake.

"Edward!" he replied.

"JACOB!" I yelled, running and hugging him. "Maia!" I then hugged her.

"Embry!" Edward called out to Embry, them doing this man-hug.

"Edward! Mah man," Embry replied, grinning mad.

"Screw you, Embry," I joked. "He's mine."

"No he's not!" Embry then tugged Edward, pulling him closer. I then grabbed Edward's other arm, and pulled him towards me. "Bella!" he groaned.

"Embry!" I mimicked his tone.

"Quil," Quil said, smiling brightly, with confidence. We all laughed at that, and I went to hug him, Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth and Leah. Wow, they all freaking grew. Kim has a nice curve, Jared built more muscle, Seth grew taller, Leah cut her hair. "You haven't changed, Bella. Except for the scar."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm stuck with it forever."

_Forver. _That scar that's across my face with all be there, haunting me. Reminding me of that dreaful day.

--

"Dude, that was MY hot dog."

"You just left it there, unattended."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't gonna eat it!"

"Well, you should have eaten it!"

"You're an asshole!"

Embry was basically fighting with Paul, because Paul ate his hot dog, while Embry went to the bathroom. But of course, Paul thought Embry didn't want it, and just ate it anyway. And now, Embry is a pissed bitch. Might as well end this fight. I went behind Embry, who was having this death glare contest with Paul, and I looked over his shoulder. "Guys do you really think you should fight about a -"

That's when Paul swung his arm back, and launched it at Embry's face. Except, Embry ducked down, making Paul's fist collide with my face. I fell back on the floor, holding my face. Paul just stared at me wide eyed, just like everyone else. I looked up at Paul, and stood up. "You're mine," I said coldly. Paul then turned around, and dashed away, me running after him. I heard many laughs from behind me, I screamed to Paul to stop being a sissy, and to come let me punch him.

I wasn't bleeding or anything, since - thank God - Paul didn't throw a hard punch. I ran faster towards him. He ran down the highway, me in tow.

Until he ran to the destroyed town of Forks.  
When I noticed this, I stopped deadin my tracks.

I looked around. Everyone was like it was back when the earthquake hit. There were builders rebuilding some places, but all in all, it still looked bad. I looked over to where Paul was, and he was running towards Forks High.

I ran after him, making my feet move faster, as if I was flying.

Paul ran into the school, which I noticed wasn't blocked off. I wonder why. I ran after him, but walked slowly once I got inside.

It was still destroyed. Lockers were tumbled over, portraits and picture on the floor, broken. The walls cracked. It's weird how it's been eight months, and yet things still haven't changed. I walked down slowly, hearing Paul's echoing voice as he said, "Catch me if you can."

I walked down the halls, not caring about the destroyed bricks and floor, and crumbled pieces from the ceiling. I just kept walking, ignoring Paul.

I found my locker.

I went to it, the door of it wasn't attached, and I looked down to see it on the floor. The posters that I had glued to it were still there, just ripped. Some of my books were still in there, but all at the bottom of my locker, since the top shelf was broken.

I looked to my right, and then something caught my eye.

It was a glow. A shine. A white shine. It was somewhat bright, and somewhat small. It caught my attention, as I slowly walked towards it. I noticed it was a silver chain, sitting on the rock. The rest of the chain was underneath another rock. What the hell was it?

I picked up the rock, throwing it to the side, as my eyes widened at what I saw.

It was the necklace. The little silver metal heart that was attached to the silver chain, to match. The necklace that had my lullaby inside it. But it was destroyed now. I slowly up the lid, and the little melody sang, but it didn't last for long. It soon faded away.

"What's that?" I heard Paul asked from behind me. I closed my hand, the necklace in my hand.

"Nothing," I replied. My voice cracked. "Nothing at all."

I got up, still holding the necklace. We walked down the hall, and I noticed that there was a garbage can, still standing straight. Weird how it didn't tumble down. I walked towards it, and held my hand over it, and let the necklace fall out. I had no use for it now. I knew Edward loved me, and I didn't need a small object to tell me that.

I watched as it fell into the black garbage can, disappearing as it fell straight down.

**THE END.**

--

**A/N: Yes. This is the end. I felt like I needed to end this, so I did. Plus, I really don't update it as much. It needed to be ended.**

**Anyway, there will be no sequel. School is killing me (not literally) so I have no time to write a sequel. I will still be working on **_**Goodnight **_**and **_**See Your Hero Come Running**_**. They will NOT end any time soon. So, I still have those.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I liked the way I ended it. **

**Please review. Please fave. No flames.**

**Thank you all! :)**


End file.
